El pequeño monstruo egoísta
by Jolio
Summary: El cuento de un niño que halló en si mismo a un pequeño monstruo y decidió ser una mejor persona.
1. Chapter 1

**De niños perdidos.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Probó la bilis de su estomago al terminar de cara contra el piso, un desagradable y cálido aliento rozó su cuello que era oprimido por una soga. En las largas horas que siguieron de ese evento recordaría con lujo de detalles los rostros impresos que decoraban el refugio improvisado al que lo habían llevado, decenas de ellos, todos de chicos y chicas de su edad que no regresarían a casa. Fueron esos rostros los que le rogaron por ayuda, en aquel espacio cerrado los escuchó llorar al mismo tiempo que él gritaba._

 _Solo cuando la primera parte de su humillación concluyó pudo apartar la mirada de esas imágenes, en el mohoso suelo de tablones carcomidos notó un brillo metálico resplandeciendo. Actuando casi por instinto trató de alcanzarlo antes de que la bestia pudiese detenerlo, la soga cortó su cuello con cada centímetro que ganaba, ardía y quemaba al igual que sus rodillas llenas de guijarros, pero al fin, pudo sostenerlo entre sus manos, una herramienta siniestra en la cual veía su rostro deformado por la reflexión incompleta de la luz._

 _Desde ese día en adelante él también estaría incompleto, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, porque antes, debía responder a los chicos y chicas de los recortes de prensa._

 _Para cuando el monstruo regresó Lincoln se enfrentó a él, se hundió en la oscuridad y lo hizo gritar en su lugar, lo vio caer de rodillas mientras gemía como un patético animal, pidiendo clemencia en un vano intento por despertar la misma compasión que horas antes había asesinado._

 _Detrás suyo, decenas de niños desconocidos celebraban su victoria y en la mente del joven Loud, un pequeño monstruo sin nombre nacía._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

El primer día de regreso fue como cualquier otro. Lincoln despertó temprano e hizo fila para el baño, se dio una ducha, cepilló sus dientes y su cabello, completó sus abluciones matutinas en el mismo tiempo que tomaba todos los días cada día del año, se vistió, desayunó en silencio y fue por su mochila, siendo que el clima le era indiferente optó por caminar a la escuela. Allí se encontró con Clyde y tuvo un día como cualquier otro salvo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió poner atención en todas sus clases. Al terminar el día regresó a casa y se encerró en su cuarto a leer.

Se felicitó a si mismo por completar sus deberes en tiempo record y luego, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más por hacer. Tendría que contentarse con mirar al techo de su cuarto, un cuarto vacío que en realidad era un armario de escobas; sin una cama, sin una cómoda, sin escritorio ni ningún otro mueble, sin posesiones a su haber a excepción del montículo de ropa abandonado a su suerte que le parecía la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Dentro de poco tendría que reorganizarlas pero por mientras se contentaría con usar algunas camisas arrugadas. No era de consecuencia pues no era el único chico de la escuela que llegaba en condiciones menos que prístinas y no sería el último, sin embargo veía utilidad en ello, pues si bien entendía que llamaría la atención de su maestra por un tiempo al menos serviría a otro propósito dado que estaba seguro que al final, la gente preferiría desentenderse de su persona que preguntar lo que sucedía con él, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, venía de una familia numerosa, mucho más numerosa que el promedio, bastaría algo de imaginación para asumir que no siempre había tiempo para planchar la ropa de cada uno de ellos y que el único varón de la familia sería naturalmente el más descuidado.

Y si era así, entonces nadie preguntaría por las cicatrices, porque los niños se lastiman todo el tiempo, del mismo modo que nadie preguntaría por otras cosas de las que tampoco quería hablar.

El disfraz de ardilla seguía colgado en un clavo que utilizaba a suerte de percha, los huecos en el rostro peludo de la máscara lo juzgaban silenciosamente.

Lincoln frunció el ceño, debía recordarse a si mismo que era afortunado de tener un hogar al que volver, que podía comer tres veces al día todos los días y que incluso tenía ese espacio en el que nadie más podía molestarlo.

Pero las cuencas frías y negras de la máscara no aceptaban las mentiras que el niño peliblanco trataba de mantener como verdades, aquella pantomima de normalidad no duraría por siempre, eventualmente, un día sin siquiera esperarlo podría terminar expuesto, el secreto de la noche que pasó a la intemperie sería revelado y su familia lo vería como lo que realmente era.

Un pequeño y despreciable monstruo egoísta.

Pero hasta entonces ignoraría su creciente preocupación, de nada le serviría perder el tiempo cuando existían cosas más importantes que hacer como conseguir un mejor arreglo para dormir pues a decir verdad, el piso ya comenzaba a cansarlo.

Además, tenia que asegurarse de que nadie más pudiese entrar a su habitación.

"Ya sé, ya sé, dejame en paz...", suspiró, "Visitaré el garaje y el ático, no necesito mucho así que deja ya de molestar"

Se puso de pie y abandonó el cuarto, sus hermanas por algún extraño motivo habían decidido que necesitaba espacio, no tenía idea de por cuanto tiempo duraría tal indulgencia pero la agradecía.

Tal vez, si hubiese puesto más atención se hubiese dado cuenta de que las ponía nerviosas, que desde que llegó de vuelta a casa después de ese incidente de la mala suerte las cosas no eran exactamente normales.

Pero al monstruo eso le tenía sin cuidado, si tenía hambre le mordisqueaba los tobillos mientras dormía, si se aburría, comenzaba a decir mentira tras mentira sobre sus hermanas, si se sentía… bueno, eso era otra cosa, nadie necesitaba saberlo, ni siquiera el monstruo con sus cuencas vacías y su piel de fieltro barato podía ordenarle que sentir o pensar, su único poder era el susurrar e incluso eso podía bloquearlo.

En el garaje encontró unas cuantas latas de pintura ya vacías, con un par de tablas tendría un escritorio, en el ático halló un colchón inflable que necesitaba parchar, cargó todo de vuelta a su habitación y se encerró hasta la hora de la cena.

Agradeció que nadie le preguntase cómo había estado su día, eran todos muy amables por considerarlo para compartir la mesa, tanto que estuvo tentado a hablar pero recordó que al monstruo no le gustaría eso, ¿cómo podría permitírselo siendo él un niño tan egoísta?, solo tomaba y tomaba y tomaba de su familia sin dar nada a cambio.

Se excusó para volver a su habitación a pensar en sus malas acciones, allí, lo recibió el monstruo para recordarle que no se pusiera tan cómodo, que no debía acostumbrarse, que tenía que seguir atento todo el tiempo o si no su familia lo descubriría y se sentirán avergonzados por haberlo recibido de vuelta.

"¿De verdad tengo que volver a ese lugar?", le preguntó al rostro inmóvil del disfraz, "Papá y mamá insistieron en que no volviera a irme, si me marcho los decepcionaré otra vez"

El monstruo no perdió tiempo en recordarle que era por su culpa que ambos estaban en problemas y que por lo tanto, Lincoln debía si o si terminar lo que había empezado.

Respirando agitadamente asintió y dio el asunto por zanjado, "Sigue en tu barriga, ¿no es así?, nadie más la ha visto"

El monstruo gruñó indignado, a veces el niño podía ser tan bobo, ¡claro que nadie la había visto!, todo su plan consistía en que nadie supiese de su existencia.

Ya casi no podía esperar a que terminarán las tres semanas, la tensión lo estaba matando.

"Sabes que una vez que volvamos solo uno de los dos regresará"

El monstruo por primera vez se mostró complacido, incluso si era difícil de notar en su rostro inanimado.

El pobre chico estaba equivocado como de costumbre, sin importar lo que hiciese, sin importar cuanto rogase, incluso sin importar su propia muerte el monstruo no se apartaría de él, a final de cuentas eran los mejores amigos que pudieran existir y los verdaderos amigos, al igual que la familia nunca te abandonan.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _Cuando termine contigo iré por tus hermanas, comenzaré con la más joven y tú me ayudarás"_

 _¿Eso había dicho?, quizás lo imaginaba, quizás era una de las fotografías diciéndole lo que tenía planeado, de todos modos no importaba, ya no podría lastimar ni a Lily ni a nadie, no después de lo que Lincoln le había hecho._

 _El mango de imitación de pino con sus ribetes de baquelita blanca y remaches de bronce sobresalía grotescamente de esa cosa que fingía ser un humano, lo giró un par de veces más para arrancarlo de la oreja del monstruo._

 _Encontró su pijama junto a una lampara de butano, al igual que una botella de agua y diversas píldoras, tomó un sorbo de esta y se vistió, detrás suyo, el monstruo comenzaba a despertar para encontrarse atado de pies y manos y con una mordaza en la boca, Lincoln lo había hecho tragar un montón de pastillas porque se le ocurrió que no sería seguro dejarlas tiradas por allí, después de todo, un animal podría comerlas por accidente y enfermar._

" _Comenzaré con la más joven y tú me ayudarás"_

 _¿Por qué seguía escuchándolo?, Lincoln ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, lo había cortado hasta cansarse, luego vinieron las píldoras, la misma soga con la que lo estaba ahorcando e incluso algunas patadas cuando creía verlo moverse._

 _Tal vez, pensó, si lo incendiaba con la lampara dejaría de ser un problema, fue entonces que notó una libreta tirada en el piso, su curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, la abrió y comenzó a leer._

 _Estaba llena de detalles sobre él y sus hermanas y otras personas, llena sobre lo que tenía planeado para ellos._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Cada noche era igual, desde el incidente tomó la costumbre de abrir las ventanas, sin importar el frío ni el viento, la ventana bajo cualquier circunstancia se quedaba abierta.

Con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado Lincoln observaba el cielo nocturno, acostado contra la puerta en el patético colchón inflable que seguía necesitando demasiados parches.

El monstruo se burló de él por horas antes de callarse.

Podía escuchar a sus padres discutiendo desde su habitación y en el pasillo a alguien que se paseaba de un lado al otro. Pensó en investigar antes de rechazar la idea porque quizás, una de sus hermanas necesitaba el baño o solo quería dar un paseo nocturno, siendo ese el caso decidió que lo mejor sería no molestar.

" _Sigues siendo un niñito cobarde"_ , siseó el monstruo, " _¿Cómo vas a_ _convertirte en un hombre_ _si ni siquiera tienes el valor de hacer lo único para lo que eres bueno?"_

Lincoln se cubrió las orejas y trató de bloquear esa cruel e insidiosa voz.

"Mamá y papá dijeron que no volviera a usarte", respondió.

" _Ingrato, ¡niño bobo!, ¿qué eres sin mi?, ¡sin mi no eres nada!,_ _¡NADA!_ _"_

Sus ojos enrojecidos se enfocaron en la panza de la bestia, bajo el rugoso exterior de piel falsa… tan solo tendría que levantarse, introducir su mano y podría silenciar a esa cosa por siempre, sencillo, ridículamente sencillo...

"Mamá y papá dijeron que no volviera a usarte, voy a obedecerlos hasta que tenga que partir nuevamente, entonces, podrás hacer lo que quieras"

Pero esa cosa lo conocía demasiado bien, el monstruo rió de alguna forma, con esa mueca inmóvil hecha de plástico, las mejillas sonrojadas parecían carbones encendidos que torcían su imagen cada vez que parpadeaba, conforme el sueño se apoderaba de él pudo escucharlo susurrar de nuevo. Nunca se callaba, nunca, nunca.

" _¿Lo que_ _yo_ _quiera o acaso… lo que tú_ _quieres_ _, Lincoln Loud?"_

"Te haré lo mismo si sigues hablando"

Había saltado del colchón, por sobre su ropa y directo a las entrañas del disfraz, su cuerpo presa de una violenta descarga eléctrica que incendiaba su cerebro adormilado, una mano firme en la hendidura del cuello y la otra en el único objeto dentro de toda esa casa capaz de silenciar al monstruo, lo sostuvo por varios minutos rememorando su peso y forma, aquella herramienta era un regalo del cielo, Lincoln la había hallado en el momento más inesperado, justo esa noche en que tuvo que dormir afuera por haber sido un hermano e hijo tan desconsiderado, la noche en que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era.

Podía verse a si mismo en las cuentas de la máscara, un patético niño de once años llorando en el parque, un tonto niño que siguió a un desconocido a uno de los kioskos, un niño bobo que lloraba bajo los tablones, llamando a una madre y a un padre a los que había decepcionado y sabiendo que nadie vendría.

" _Así esta mejor, necesito que tengas la actitud correcta, de nada nos sirve un niño cobarde"_

Ni siquiera lo había notado, era tan fácil perder el control cuando el monstruo decía esas cosas. Él ya no era un niño cobarde, se esforzaba mucho por ser un mejor hijo y hermano, ¿acaso no lo notaba?

Y de todos modos, si hacía eso… quizás tendría problemas.

"Sabes… quizás no sea buena idea"

Sintió esa pesada angustia drenando sus fuerzas, el pecho constreñido en una forma de terror que no acostumbraba a experimentar, no debía olvidarlo, si es que acaso planeaba cambiar antes debía de dejar el pasado atrás. Tenía que… tenía que...

" _¿Realmente quieres olvidarlo?"_

Rechinó los dientes y volvió al colchón, "No… no quiero", murmuró molestó, dejándose caer sobre la superficie fría y gomosa.

" _Así me gusta, ya verás como todo terminará bien, te lo prometo"_

En las pocas ocasiones en las que se mostraba amable casi sonaba como ese otro sujeto, Lincoln sintió nauseas de tan solo imaginarlo, ¿qué haría si los demás se llegaban a enterar?, se darían cuenta de que era frágil y débil, que era un chico sucio y que quizás estaría mejor afuera, lejos de sus hermanas.

No podía esperar más, en cuanto se cumpliese la última semana iría hasta allá y lo haría.

"Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco, por ayudarme a volver a casa y todo eso"

" _Lo único que quiero como forma de agradecimiento es que termines lo que empezaste"_

Lo que empezó, lo que debía concluir, llevaría el disfraz y gasolina, se iría solo por unas horas, de seguro nadie lo notaría, nadie haría preguntas.

"Lo haré, gracias, gracias por todo"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Leyó y leyó la libreta, estaba llena de detalles sobre cosas horrendas, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que haría y sobre todo como lo hacía. Era un monstruo muy organizado, usaba muchas palabras que Lincoln no conocía y dibujaba en cada pagina, fue así que encontró su propia entrada, con un boceto del disfraz y su día en la playa. De allí había sacado la idea de asfixiarlo hasta hacerlo perder la consciencia, reanimarlo y repetir el proceso una y otra vez._

 _Luego iría por Lily y haría que Lincoln le hiciera lo mismo._

 _Luego Lisa, Lana, Lola y así en adelante…_

" _Todo gracias a ese estúpido chico del disfraz"_

 _Era su culpa, todo había sido su culpa. De no haber sido tan egoísta, de no haber mentido tantas veces entonces de seguro no estaría pasando por eso tan horrible._

 _Se lo merecía, era un mal hermano y se lo merecía…_

 _Lincoln abandonó el quiosco siendo ya de madrugada y caminó de regreso a casa pensando en sus malas acciones y en cómo resolvería todo para demostrarle a su familia que podía cambiar y ser una mejor persona, para que viesen que en realidad los amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que lo aceptaran de regreso._

 _Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo demasiado temprano, pero la peste en su cuerpo no podía esperar. Buscó la manguera del jardín y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y esperó en la entrada completamente congelado, al salir sus padres a buscarlo lo hallaron medio dormido y temblando, lo cargaron adentro y cuidaron de él. Se sintió despreciable, sus padres estaban haciendo de todo para cuidarlo y él les había pagado haciendo que se preocuparan, inventando mentiras para tener más tiempo a solas, tiempo que no merecía, tiempo que debió de haber utilizado en algo más noble._

 _Se vio a si mismo como en realidad era, de ese punto en adelante cada vez que Lincoln se observaba en un espejo encontraba algo de que avergonzarse._

 _Lo que veía era un niño egoísta, un pequeño monstruo._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**La forma del deseo.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

El Lincoln de once años abrió los ojos y vio en su reloj que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, faltaba mucho para ir a clases pero supuso que no estaría nada mal repasar sus materias del día. Se puso de pie y fue al lavatorio, hizo todo lo que debía hacer y regresó a su cuarto a leer, usando la luz tenue de la lampara de escritorio para así no alertar a nadie de que ya había despertado.

Al poco tiempo, escuchó a sus hermanas caminando en el pasillo, charlando en voz baja mientras hacían fila para el baño.

No pudo evitar espiar lo que decían, y en cuanto Lucy nombró al hermanito de Rusty, Lincoln tornó su mirada al monstruo, que lleno de una enfermiza satisfacción se burló del curso desafortunado de sus pensamientos.

"Muérete", susurró, triturando las paginas de su libro, respirando con dificultad, dejando que ese familiar rencor al que se estaba acostumbrando lo poseyese una vez más…

Por un instante volvió a estar encerrado en el disfraz y para su horror, se sintió a salvo, tal como si hubiese regresado a casa.

"No puedo seguir con esto"; murmuró apenado, "Santo cielo, ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Un mes había pasado y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, para Lincoln, era la prueba de que había errado al esperar demasiado para ejecutar su cometido.

Apenas regresó de la escuela subió a su habitación, el colchón inflable y el escritorio de tablones habían sido reemplazados por una cama de verdad y un escritorio de segunda mano que Leni reparó para él. Agradeció mucho el gesto, era una muestra de que estaba mejorando como hermano por lo que trabajaría más duro para corresponder la confianza depositada en su persona. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la creciente inseguridad que lo aquejaba día a día, no con esa cosa en el mismo lugar de siempre, juzgando sus movimientos, observándolo de día y de noche.

Recordándole a cada minuto que no merecería estar allí, que tenía que probar aún que merecía volver con su familia.

"Será hoy..." suspiró, con la mirada perdida en la criatura cuya irritación no pasaba desapercibida para Lincoln.

Descolgó el disfraz de la percha improvisada, lo recostó en el piso, le sacó la cabeza y la puso sobre la cama y al final lo abrió de par en par.

Adentro se encontraba la libreta negra, una navaja retráctil, un bote de parafina y fósforos.

Lincoln dejó de pensar, dejó de sentir, no necesitaba hacer nada, nada salvo seguir sus instintos. En pocos minutos el disfraz estaba envuelto y reducido en un bulto dentro de su mochila junto con las otras cosas. Las bajaría por la ventana al anochecer y volvería antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, hasta entonces, fingiría que todo estaba bien, pues todo estaba bien. Nada malo sucedía ni volvería a suceder en la casa Loud.

Volvió a salir de su habitación para no despertar más sospechas, se sentaría en la sala y vería televisión, en realidad, le daba lo mismo el programa, pero entendía que era necesario para distraer a sus hermanas y hacerlas ver que se comportaba tal y como antes.

Lynn lo escuchó llegar a la sala y encender el televisor, estaba segura de que podría ir en cualquier momento, cambiar de canal y él no se quejaría, así había sido desde que volvió después de dormir afuera. Al principio y al igual que el resto, creyó que bastaría con pedir perdón y que así todo se solucionaría, después de todo todos habían aprendido la lección; Lincoln no volvería a inventar rumores y ellas lo tratarían con algo más de respeto como se merecía, solo que eso no era todo, porque en realidad lo que le hicieron, lo que ella le hizo era imperdonable, mas, Lincoln no parecía molesto con ella ni con ninguna de las chicas, al contrario, hacía de todo cuanto podía por complacerlas, se había transformado en el hermano ideal y en apariencia era perfecto. Solo que ella se daba cuenta del engaño, Lynn podía notarlo y si ella, que era de por si poco observadora se daba cuenta entonces de seguro sus hermanas también se habían dado cuenta.

¿Entonces por qué nadie hacía nada?

Claro que habían discutido sobre el asunto, sobre darle más espacio a Lincoln y todo eso pero francamente a ella le parecía suficiente, algo malo sucedía con su hermano y no lo toleraría más.

No pasaría otro día sin hacer algo al respecto.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió de manera afable, no deseaba espantarlo ni sofocarlo con su usual intensidad, en lugar de eso, planeaba seducirlo y lograr que se abriese a ella y del mismo modo, abrirse a su hermano.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la desafortunada elección de sus palabras, sin embargo, ese no era el meollo del asunto, lo importante era acercarse a Lincoln y descubrir cuál era su problema.

Lynn respiró profundamente y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

"Hey. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos y pensé… pensé que podríamos hacer algo", le dijo, "¿Qué dices si vamos al parque?"

Le parecía una buena idea, estaba segura de que algo de aire fresco le sentaría bien, pero Lincoln, en lugar de parecer emocionado la enfrentó con esa misma neutralidad que había comenzado a odiar, una sonrisa falsa que cada día se volvía más poderosa.

Lincoln se puso de pie y apagó el televisor, "Claro, como tú quieras Lynn"

Frunció los labios y caminó hacia afuera con Lincoln pisándole los talones, al llegar al jardín, vio a Lana y Lola conduciendo el jeep rosa a baterías, Lincoln las saludó y ellas le devolvieron el saludo, de ese punto en adelante siguieron caminando juntos con dirección al parque, en completo silencio, cosa que comenzaba a enloquecer a Lynn.

Lincoln, notando su creciente frustración se aventuró a preguntar, "Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Lynn se detuvo en seco y rió nerviosamente, no había planeado nada concreto. En el momento en que se le ocurrió intervenir, pensó que bastaría con sacarlo de la casa y hacer cualquier cosa juntos, pero allí yacía el problema, siempre hacían lo que ella quería, nunca lo que él quería hacer.

Sin embargo, eso estaba por cambiar.

"¿Qué tal si leemos algunas historietas?"

Lincoln pareció relajarse y asintió, "Podría leer algunas", concedió, sin imaginar para qué habían caminado hasta ese lugar para leer cuando perfectamente podían hacer lo mismo en casa.

"¿Cuales tienes?"

Lynn se dio una palmada en la frente, ¿¡cómo pudo olvidar que solo tenía revistas deportivas!?, debía pensar en algo, y rápido.

"Pues… leamos las tuyas", ofreció con una risa nerviosa.

Lincoln fijó la vista en el suelo, y Lynn recordó lo que había sucedido con sus cosas,

"No me queda ninguna", contestó de forma pausada, dejando a Lynn pasmada por la tranquilidad con la que aceptaba la perdida de sus cosas.

¿Cuánto más estaba pasando por alto?, era su hermano, ¿no se suponía que debía de saber esas cosas?, se sentía tan avergonzada por el haber ignorado a Lincoln por tanto tiempo.

"¿Quieres ir a comprar algunas?"

La verdad es que no tenía mucho dinero, lo había gastado casi todo en un nuevo guante de baseball y el resto lo estaba ahorrando para comprar un nuevo balón, pero tratándose de Lincoln, supuso que no le dolería esperar un poco más.

Lincoln ahogó la creciente molestia que anidaba en su pecho, no esperaba que Lynn recordase ese incidente, ni el hecho de que seguía reticente a recuperar sus posesiones, las mismas que con tanto esmero coleccionó por años, las mismas que importaban tanto… claro que no, no era culpa de su hermana, ¿qué podría saber ella de esas baratijas?

No la haría gastar su preciado dinero en banalidades.

"No gracias", contestó tranquilo, forzando su frustración a quedarse dentro, muy en lo profundo de su ser, en donde no afectaría a nadie salvo a si mismo.

Con eso, dio media vuelta y se excusó para volver a casa.

Lynn lo vio partir sin comprender lo que había hecho, pero sabiendo que era malo.

Se quedó allí, viendo como su hermano se alejaba, queriendo correr a su lado y sin poder hacerlo, congelada en ese punto mientras que a su alrededor, todo parecía seguir igual.

"Espera Linc, ¡yo las invito!", gritó antes de perderlo de vista, finalmente reuniendo el valor para moverse.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario que gastes en mi", dijo Lincoln restando importancia a todo, "Además, las historietas son una perdida de tiempo"

Lynn tragó saliva y lo siguió de regreso a casa, durante todo el camino, Lincoln evitó caminar a su lado.

Al llegar, vio como su hermano desaparecía subiendo las escaleras, se apoyó contra el barandal junto a Lucy, quien los esperaba a ambos.

"Lynn"

La pequeña gótica esperaba que como de costumbre, su aparición provocase la sorpresa y el miedo de parte de su hermana mayor, pero Lynn apenas reaccionó, tan solo giró la cabeza para saludar.

"Oh, hola Lucy, ¿tienes idea de lo qué le sucede?", preguntó señalando con un dedo hacia el segundo piso.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad, llevaba un buen tiempo recolectando información, hasta ese momento con pocos resultados.

"Cubrió la ventilación", le informó a Lynn bastante molesta, para luego, acercarse a ella con la intensión de compartir el único detalle de relevancia que manejaba hasta ese instante.

"Pero habla todas las noches"

"¿Dice algo interesante?", bromeó Lynn, imaginando qué si Lincoln al menos seguía charlando con Clyde y sus otros amigos entonces no podía estar tan mal.

Hasta que recordó que tampoco tenía los walkie talkie.

"Ya no te parece tan gracioso, ¿verdad?, espero que estés orgullosa de lo que hiciste", siseó Lucy dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, "porque yo no lo estoy"

Lynn tragó saliva y se separó de la pared, siguiendo con la mirada a Lucy que subía al segundo piso para tratar de hablar con Lincoln y conseguir de él alguna respuesta honesta en lugar de las evasivas que llevaba dando desde el incidente de la mala suerte.

En cuanto a la deportista, no solo se sintió avergonzada por no notar antes lo que todo el mundo parecía haber notado.

Fue de habitación en habitación haciendo preguntas y se enteró de muchas cosas; como que Luna se paseaba todas las noches afuera de la habitación de Lincoln tratando de reunir el valor para hablarle y preguntar qué le sucedía, o que Lori estaba ahorrando para comprarle un nuevo videojuego y que incluso jugaría con él, que Luan se había decidido a no gastarle ninguna broma pesada. Incluso las gemelas tenían un pacto para no pelearse tan a menudo y Lisa llevaba un registro exhaustivo sobre su persona, cuyo resultado lamentablemente era inconcluso.

Lucy lo seguía de cerca, y al igual que Luna no sabía qué decir.

Fue Leni quien acabó por decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar, "Tan solo habla con él, quizás Linky este esperando que lo hagas"

Fue… un momento de claridad para la joven deportista, era tan sencillo, tan simple que ni en un millón de años se le hubiese ocurrido. Tal era su impresión que salió corriendo de la habitación de Lori y Leni para buscar a Lincoln sin siquiera fijarse en la expresión de profunda tristeza que enmudecía a Leni.

" _Ojala fuese así de sencillo"_ , pensó la joven modista mientras observaba sus manos.

Incluso empleando guantes un par de astillas lograron rasgar la piel de sus palmas, en un inusual desplante, se dio cuenta de que quizás, no era suficiente con sus disculpas, pues Linky seguía igual de distante. Claro, hacía todo cuanto ella pedía de él, pero Leni se daba cuenta de algo. Su corazón no lo acompañaba, Lincoln apenas la miraba y con suerte hablaba, se había vuelto indiferente a todas ellas, tal como si el tiempo que pasaba con cada una de sus hermanas fuese previamente ensayado y a la hora de representarlo, se despojase de su humanidad para volverse completamente desapasionado, ajeno a si mismo y a ellas.

Era un hermoso engaño, eso podía reconocerlo, un hermoso y doloroso engaño de parte de su hermano menor.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lynn hacía rebotar una pelota de tennis contra la pared, golpeando cada vez más fuerte, imaginando que en cualquier momento Lincoln aparecería para exigirle que dejara de hacer ruido porque entonces podría luchar con él, molestarlo un rato y así todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero Lincoln no apareció, y en su frustración, perdió de vista la pelota la cual terminó dándole de lleno contra el rostro.

"Lucy, esto no puede seguir así", se quejó Lynn, abandonando ya toda pretensión de normalidad, "Lincoln nos necesita"

La chica gótica guardó su libro de poemas y se sentó en su cama, "Bien, ¿qué plan tienes?", le preguntó a su hermana mayor, "Porque hasta ahora nada de lo que he hecho ha servido"

"¿Le preguntaste a la abuela Harriet?", bromeó Lynn antes de saltar de su cama para evadir el ataque en picada de los amigos murciélagos de Lucy.

"Dice que no puede hacer nada por él", respondió Lucy, más sombría que de costumbre, "Dice que es grave, y que si no hacemos algo va a empeorar"

La deportista se mordió el labio inferior, no era buena formulando planes, eso le quedaba mejor a Luan con sus bromas y a Lincoln tratando de sobrevivir a esas bromas y a la vida en general, aunque no siempre le resultaba…

"En ese caso..." comenzó titubeante, "Voy a vigilarlo esta noche, ya sabes, le diré que peleamos y me quedaré en su habitación"

Lucy pensó con detenimiento en el plan de Lynn y a decir verdad, no le gustó para nada, pero dado que no tenía nada mejor tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Al llegar la hora convenida, Lynn salió de su cuarto y golpeó la puerta de Lincoln sin recibir respuestas.

Ahora, se enfrentaba a dos escenarios, podía insistir y golpear más fuerte, corriendo el riesgo de que su padres o sus hermanas la escucharan, lo que de seguro terminaría con ella de regreso en su propia habitación o podía forzar la puerta y entrar de todos modos.

Se volteó para ver a Lucy expectante y supo que no podía decepcionarla, ni a ella ni a si misma.

"La repararé mañana", murmuró antes de darle una patada a la puerta.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza decepcionada, no podía esperar menos de Lynn… pero dentro de poco, su decepción se transformó en preocupación al escuchar a Lynn llamándola desde el interior del cuarto de Lincoln. Al entrar, se trepó en la cama y vio junto a su hermana al peliblanco alejándose de casa, cargando consigo una mochila.

Su primera impresión fue que Lincoln estaba huyendo de casa, saltó de la cama dispuesta a correr al cuarto de sus padres para alertarlos antes de que pudiese llegar más lejos, pero Lynn la retuvo.

"Dejámelo a mi", la escuchó decir, "Todo esto fue por mi culpa, yo tengo que traerlo de regreso"

"Promete que lo traerás de regreso", demandó Lucy, que apenas contenía las ganas de ir ella misma a recuperar a Lincoln, "Promételo Lynn"

La deportista asintió solemne, "Volveré dentro de poco, con Lincoln, esperanos abajo", habiendo dicho eso, cogió la soga que usó su hermano para bajar y descendió la pared de su casa, y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se apresuró para no perder de vista a Lincoln. Lo siguió de cerca y con cuidado, no deseaba ser notada antes de tiempo, al menos no antes de confrontar a Lincoln y pedirle explicaciones, saber por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña y cómo ayudarlo.

No tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaba.

Creyó que sería cuestión de pedir perdón, que bastarían unas cuantas palabras y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero el infierno… ese infierno que había creado su hermano menor negaba toda reconciliación.

Estuvieron en ese parque justo ese día, a metros del lugar en el que su hermano se hallaba dándole la espalda.

¿Era demasiado tarde para los dos?"

"Lynn, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Por primera vez en semanas vio a Lincoln actuar como una persona normal, se movía de manera errática y nerviosa, tensando cada uno de sus músculos conforme terminaba de vaciar el bote de combustible sobre el quiosco abandonado. De alguna manera, el aroma penetrante de la gasolina lograba enmascarar la peste de la putrefacción. Lynn apenas tuvo un vistazo de lo que residía allí abajo abandonado tras los tablones, la forma corrupta de algo que parecía ser humano y a la vez, no lo era, el zumbido incesante de los insectos devorando la carne y bebiendo los fluidos propios de ese proceso. Ciertamente no era algo que olvidaría, es más, estaba segura de que nunca podría superar esa noche, que por el resto de su vida recordaría a su hermano estando de rodillas frente a esa cosa, confrontando de algún modo el hedor y la oscuridad como si fuesen nada.

Era aterrador, porque en realidad, esa persona no se parecía en nada a su hermano, aquella… cosa que vio al principio no era Lincoln. Solo que al darse media vuelta, al verla, se transformó en su hermano.

"Vine a buscarte, cuando vi…"

"No deberías haber venido", murmuró Lincoln a lo lejos, "Esto no te concierne, vuelve a casa"

Se veía asustado y tenso, no era para menos.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

"Lincoln, vamos a casa"

"¿A casa?", rió Lincoln, "No puedo volver, no ahora"

La urgencia en su voz y el modo en que se aferraba al cuchillo la pusieron a temblar, estaba segura de que su hermano no la atacaría, pero… ¿qué tal si trataba de lastimarse a si mismo?

"Debo terminar con esto", musito intranquilo, "No puedo volver a casa hasta terminar con esto, Lynn, no puedes obligarme a regresar"

Debía ser cauta, debía demostrarle a Lincoln que estaba allí para él, para apoyarlo y protegerlo.

Tenía que demostrarle que era una buena hermana.

Se acercó lentamente, con las manos extendidas y una expresión de suplica en el rostro.

"Olvida eso, ¿sabes?, nada de esto importa, solo ven conmigo"

Lincoln guardó el cuchillo, "Prometí que regresaría, yo se los prometí...", siseó suplicante, "No puedo fallarles ahora"

Estaba al borde del colapso, casi podía escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos, ¿acaso alguien los había visto?, ¿acaso alguien llegaría y se llevarían a Lincoln para siempre?

"Maldición Lincoln, si te quedas aquí la policía te atrapará y volveré a perderte"

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza, era cierto que no deseaba otra cosa que correr de vuelta a casa pero era demasiado tarde para eso, si regresaba, Lynn y todas sus hermanas sabrían lo que le había pasado, descubrirían todo sobre el monstruo y se darían cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Ya no hay tiempo, tiene que ser ahora"

Lynn no supo cómo ni en qué momento, reaccionó en un instante empujándolo al suelo, Lincoln se quedó quieto, respirando pesadamente mientras el peso de su hermana se asentaba sobre él. Lynn buscó en los bolsillos del peliblanco y halló un encendedor.

Lo alzó con ambas manos y lo encendió, apenas controlando el temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué haces Lynn?"

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su jersey, sin importarle el manchar la tela de mucosidad y lagrimas.

Debía ser una chica ruda, alguien en quien Lincoln pudiese confiar.

"Juntos, lo haremos juntos..."

Bajó el encendedor hasta que la flama hizo contacto con las hojas y en una reacción continúa el fuego se extendió hasta alcanzar el kiosco, encendiendo los viejos tablones empapados de combustible, consumiendo el material del disfraz del equipo escolar en el que su hermano había estado encerrado, y al monstruo que se había aprovechado de él.

"Y ahora iremos a casa, tú y yo"

Se levantó de golpe y con un tirón puso a Lincoln de pie, tomados de la mano, corrieron a casa, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Quería lastimarlas", creyó escucharlo Lynn mientras atravesaban el parque, "Quería… tenía que detenerlo, así que lo detuve… yo… yo…"

Volvió a limpiarse el rostro, de seguro su jersey estaba arruinado al igual que la ropa de Lincoln, tendría que dar una y mil explicaciones al llegar a casa y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Pero mientras tuviese a su hermano a su lado… ¿realmente importaba lo que hubiese hecho?, de seguro, ese sujeto se lo tenía merecido, de seguro…

"¿De verdad me quieres de vuelta en casa?, ¿incluso sabiendo sobre eso?"

A ambos les faltaba el aliento, estaban sucios y cansados, pero en cuanto Lynn se volteó a verlo todo eso dejó de importar porque vio a Lincoln, el verdadero Lincoln, su hermano tal y como lo recordaba.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa, Lynn lo envolvió entre sus brazos, "Te amo, ¡tonto!, no vuelvas a irte, ¿lo entiendes?, incluso si… incluso si digo o hago algo estúpido… no quiero volver a perderte Lincoln. No lo soportaría"

Lincoln la abrazó de vuelta y se quedó allí por un buen tiempo.

"Lynn..."

No importaba, nada más importaba, ni sujetos extraños ni el disfraz de ardilla ni el hedor del humo que de seguro se había impregnado en sus ropas. Todo dejó de importar para Lynn por el sencillo hecho de que tenía a su hermano a su lado, que finalmente estaban a salvo.

"Te lo juro Lincoln, nunca más dejaré que alguien te lastime"

Al final, nadie los descubrió al entrar salvo Lucy, que fielmente se quedó despierta y cuidando de la puerta, y siendo que los tres estaban completamente exhaustos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Lincoln.

Los meses pasaron sin grandes cambios, poco a poco, Lynn, Lucy y el resto de las chicas Loud recuperaron a su hermano, aunque de vez en cuando, algo extraño, se asomaba, algo muy distante a Lincoln, algo muy diferente de su hermano…

Pero eso era lo de menos, Lynn había prometido que no lo volvería a perder y tenía toda intención de cumplir con su promesa.

En cuanto al pequeño monstruo sin nombre, seguía observando desde el interior de su anfitrión y mejor amigo, juzgando y midiendo las acciones de todas las personas a su alrededor, cuidando de las hermanas de Lincoln, siempre listo, siempre atento, pero ahora en silencio.

Y si algo llegase a ocurrir, y confiaba en que así sería, estaba seguro de que Lincoln sabría que hacer.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Podría y debería terminar aquí, pero incluir lo que sigue era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar, incluso si en realidad no tengo idea de qué hacer con eso.

Así que si quieren un final más menos feliz, no vayan después de este punto.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _El fétido aliento de la criatura rosaba su cuello, los ojos enrojecidos eran apenas dos grietas ardientes que desde las sombras lo examinaban con una mezcla de lastima y revulsión, Lincoln esperó en silencio, como siempre, a que terminase su tortuosa evaluación y le diese un listado de sus muchos defectos._

" _Ahora", susurró con calma, "Ahora, comienzas a ver lo mismo que yo"_

 _Como si se tratase de un velo ante sus ojos, el negro sepulcral de sus sueños fue reemplazado por un manto celeste, y en este… una bóveda infinita se abrió para él, revelando sus deseos inconclusos, sus sueños trastornados, todo aquello que fue torcido y quebrado en su persona hasta convertirlo en lo que era actualmente._

" _Tú también comprenderás con el tiempo, verás lo mismo que yo, sentirás lo mismo que yo. Al final, te convertirás en un monstruo, tal y como yo"_

 _El joven Loud negó con la cabeza, "Nunca", gimió mientras las garras de la criatura se clavaban en sus brazos, "Nunca, nunca, nunca...", repitió con desesperación a la vez que la risa profunda del monstruo reverberaba en sus oídos._

 _Lincoln luchó por liberarse, se sacudió y pataleó, pero le fue imposible moverse, lo único que le quedó fue escuchar aquella risa, soportar ese aliento asqueroso que entraba en su garganta y le daba arcadas, inundando sus entrañas cual brea, sofocando cada poro de su piel, cara orificio en su persona._

 _Tal y como en aquella ocasión._

 _Apretó los dientes hasta hacer sangrar sus encías y negó vehemente como de costumbre, pues él jamas sería como ellos, no se transformaría en esa cosa, jamas vería a las personas del mismo modo y definitivamente no terminaría haciendo lo mismo._

" _Incluso ahora puedo notarlo cada vez que observas a tus hermanas"_

 _Sintió una presión en su pecho como ningún otra, claro que no veía a sus hermanas de ese modo, ni a nadie, él no era así, ¡él nunca sería así!._

" _Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, menos a ti mismo"_

 _Él jamas se convertiría en ese monstruo, de ningún modo, antes…_

" _Y sin importar lo que hagas", sentenció con aquella insidiosa voz la cual, por algún motivo, sentía al igual que un soplido tras los oídos. "Sin importar cuanto luches y reniegues, jamas podrás huir de ti mismo"_

 _El cielo dio paso a una potente luz, Lincoln se halló cara a cara a si mismo, pero en lugar de un chico, una extraña criatura lo observaba._

 _Aquella piel de fieltro marrón era su piel, el rostro de proporciones cómicas parecía desdoblarse frente a la luz, deformando las facciones de la ardilla hasta convertirla en una espiral que se consumía a si misma descendiendo y descendiendo en una hendidura imposible de concebir, tan profunda como la vergüenza que lo embargaba a cada segundo del día, tan devastadora como el amor truncado que sacudía su corazón cada vez que estaba junto a sus hermanas, Lincoln trató de quitarse el disfraz, pero cada vez que tiraba de la cabeza falsa para librarse de ella sentía como si estuviese arrancando su propia cabeza._

" _Desearías conservarlas a todas y cada una de ellas a tu lado, porque crees que nadie más es digno de tenerlas, pero es allí donde te equivocas, Loud"_

 _Golpeó su cabeza hasta romper la piel de sus nudillos, tiró del pelaje hasta arrancar el bello a pedazos, rasgó y rasgó una y otra vez, hasta que el concepto de dolor dejó de importar y en él, solo quedó una profunda angustia._

 _La vergüenza de saber en que se había convertido le era inaguantable, odiaba con todo su corazón a Lincoln Loud._

 _En un arranque de desesperación se arrancó los ojos dejando sus cuencas vacías, sin embargo, seguía viendo tal como el monstruo lo hacía._

 _Un pequeño niño pecoso, de cabellos blancos y sonrisa alegre lo saludaba desde las sombras internas que eran las cuencas de sus ojos, Lincoln trató de pedir ayuda, pero el chico no podía escucharlo, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en si mismo, siendo como de costumbre, un pequeño monstruo egoísta._

 _Nada había cambiado, no era diferente de aquel ni de ningún otro, no era diferente de aquellos monstruos._

" _Deberías odiarles del mismo modo en que te odias a ti mismo"_

 _Hundió una mano en su pecho y allí, encontró lo que necesitaba._

" _A final de cuentas, también eres un monstruo, Lincoln"_

 _El lugar en el que debía estar su corazón, el lugar en el que se hallaba su alma…_

 _Vio como ese otro Lincoln, aquel que seguía siendo ingenuo fue arrastrado por la oscuridad, y entre los gemidos de la bestia escuchó su propio patético llanto siendo ahogado por una cruda soga hasta que en un punto, cuando todo lo que solía ser fue quebrado, logró resurgir completamente transformado, amparado por un coro de ángeles que no sabían que en realidad él no era diferente de ellos._

 _Se abrazó a si mismo y sintió asco, al igual que cada noche desde esa noche…_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lincoln, ahora de diecinueve años, dejó de lado su historieta para contestar una llamada, al parecer, tendría que hacer un par de turnos extra lo que le venía bastante pues, pues le ayudaría a pagar algunos gastos en casa e incluso a ahorrar algo de dinero para si mismo, hizo tronar sus nudillos, su espalda y se dispuso a abandonar la casa.

En el camino al trabajo se desvió por uno de los callejones aledaños, había tenido suerte en ese lugar, era poco transitado, mal iluminado, con casi nula presencia policial y lo suficientemente inconspicuo como para que él o cualquier otro pudiese pasearse sin llamar la atención. Lincoln metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta disfrutando del viento cálido de esa noche de verano que corría por las calles casi vacías de Royal Woods. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido su encendedor antes de salir de casa, pero supuso que un día sin ese mal habito no le vendría mal, porque en los días en que fumaba encontraba que el pensar se volvía más difícil lo que era extraño, porque estaba seguro de tener menos problemas en concentrarse.

O tal vez eran sus vestigios de consciencia, recriminándole por guardar otro secreto de su familia.

Se puso a tararear una canción, una de las tantas que Luna tocaba en casa, ya iban un par de años desde la última vez que viese a su hermana la cual estaba de gira por Europa, la familia entera se enorgullecía de ella y Lincoln, al igual que sus hermanas, no podía sino desearle buena suerte.

Sin embargo… algunas veces, cuando pensaba en su hermana estando tan lejos de él, tan… distante, no podía evitar el cruento temblor que recorría sus nervios, una suerte de terror paralizante que lo inducía a la ira y es que, para el joven Loud, no existía un lugar más seguro para su hermana mayor que el estar de regreso en Royal Woods, donde él podría protegerla.

Se avergonzaba de tener esas ideas porque sabía lo erróneas que eran, mas, no podía evitarlo, era quien era y desde esa noche, la noche en que convirtió sus pesadillas en una realidad y se adueño de ellas, supo que nada volvería a ser igual y que sin importar nada, jamas estaría contento con la inevitable realización de que un día, se alejaría por completo de las chicas.

Al llegar al punto más oscuro del callejón pateó un tacho maloliente, maldiciendo al bulto envuelto en basura que descansaba allí, con un ladrillo encajado a la fuerza en la mollera.

Disimuló su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, lo mejor para sus hermanas sería alejarse de él y de toda Royal Woods, incluso si eso lo mataba por dentro.

"Ahora lo recuerdo, tú también fumabas"

Alcanzó un lugar entre el bote de basura y los ladrillos derruidos de la pared encontrando una billetera, llaves y un encendedor.

"¿Sabes?, mis hermanas jamas se han preguntado por qué llevo guantes si en mi trabajo nunca los uso"

Buscó en su chaqueta uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió, sabía que de seguir así, no se sentiría en condiciones optimas para soportar el resto de la jornada, pero eso poco le importaba.

Tenía que hacer, y no podía perder el resto del día hablando con nadie, se alejó del callejón, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a ver a Luna...

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pacto con el demonio.**

 **:::**

 **sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

" _Era una hermosa castaña", musitó melancólico, "Una hermosa castaña con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y pecas cubriendo sus mejillas"_

Lincoln retozó en su cama, presintiendo que nuevamente pasaría la noche en vela, tal situación se repetía varías veces durante el mes, sin importar las condiciones del cielo, cuanto hubiese descansado la noche anterior ni lo que hubiese hecho durante el día, irremediablemente pasaría una que otra velada con los ojos abiertos de par en par recordando esa hermosa visión. En lo que era un testamento de su eterna vigilia, aguardó despierto, escuchando los pasos trémulos de una de sus hermanas que caminaba por el pasillo, apenas rozando los tablones que crujían en la quietud del hogar.

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con la pálida presencia de Lucy, que sin decir mayores palabras llegó a su lado, levantó las cobijas y se acurrucó junto a él, clamando el espacio de la cama que daba a la ventana.

Lincoln cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir.

" _¿Recuerdas su caminar?, se parecían mucho, ambas se movían con tanta confianza que no pudiste evitar sentirse el enamorado de su presencia"_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, Lucy dormía. Como de costumbre esperó hasta estar seguro de que no fuese a despertar para sentarse, sus pies hallaron el suelo de la habitación el cual por esas fechas se sentía gélido contra la planta de sus pies. Sacudiendo la cabeza, resopló una bocanada de vaho en la espesa negrura de su cuarto y trató de distraerse tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas.

El aliento disperso, cálido en la helada brisa que se colaba por las hendiduras de la ventana desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal como ella lo había hecho, otra muestra de la fragilidad de la que todos adolecían.

Creyó escuchar a Lucy murmurar un nombre y de inmediato, volvió a pensar en ella y en las otras.

" _Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, de seguro no podía creer que ese monstruo fuese a cumplir con sus amenazas, ¿recuerdas como sus lagrimas corrieron hasta coronar sus pechos?, le arrancó el brassier y lo arrojó a tus pies, sin siquiera notar que estabas allí, sin que le importase nada más que esa hermosa castaña que te enamoró sin decir siquiera una palabra"_

Clavó sus uñas ya destrozadas por aquel habito tan desagradable de morderlas en el colchón, luego, abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, sus ojos se humedecieron frente a aquel recuerdo que se repetía incesante.

Sabía que por el resto de la noche no lograría conciliar el sueño, seguiría pensando en ella, en ella y en las otras y en lo mucho que las extrañaba.

El monstruo hambriento en su interior gimió de dolor, Lincoln cerró la boca e hizo rechinar los dientes.

" _Un rio amarillo corría de entre sus piernas, al separarse, aquel liquido viscoso y blanquecino fue a dar entre sus pechos y un torrente fétido inundó el callejón. Lo escuchaste suspirar satisfecho mientras le arrojaba un par de billetes y reía"_

Se puso de pie y abandonó su habitación, apenas dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a su hermana que dormía pacíficamente, mas, eso fue suficiente para ver en su cuello la marca de labios hambrientos, estaba seguro de que si levantaba su camiseta vería más. Entendió entonces que no solo era la presencia de Lucy y ese sueño recurrente lo que lo mantenía despierto, sino el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermana…

Contuvo las arcadas, el rencor y la vergüenza como en otras ocasiones, las envió al fondo de su ser para que allí pululasen en libertad, repitiéndose a si mismo que debía alejarse antes de hacer que Lucy también sospechase de su persona. Finalmente, a duras penas abandonó el cuarto, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de si.

" _En cuanto te vio trató de correr, pero seguía teniendo los pantalones abajo y de todos modos estaba demasiado ebrio como para alejarse de ti, fue entonces que me llamaste, ¿lo recuerdas Lincoln?"_

Fue hasta la habitación de Lucy y abrió la puerta, como en otras ocasiones, buscó la pequeña linterna de bolsillo que conservaba oculta en el pasillo y se adentró allí, la encendió y caminó hasta la cama de Lynn. Dentro de unas semanas, de seguro recibiría la orden de desarmarla para llevarla al ático y así darle algo más de espacio a Lucy, lo mismo había ocurrido con Luan cuando Luna se fue de casa para perseguir sus sueños de fama e incluso con Leni sucedió algo similar en su momento, aunque en su caso en particular le tomó bastante esfuerzo el desprenderse de las cosas de Lori.

Se suponía que Lincoln podría vivir en uno de esos cuartos, siendo que ya el armario comenzaba a quedarle chico, pero se había negado, argumentando que no necesitaba el espacio y que sería mejor dejarlo para sus hermanas. Ahora Lisa tenía un lugar para sus investigaciones y las gemelas tenían en donde pasar un tiempo a solas, a pesar de que seguían durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Y a final de cuentas, Lincoln no se quedaría por mucho, solo lo suficiente como para poder sostenerse a si mismo.

" _Lo escuchaste sollozar pidiendo perdón, apestando a licor barato y a quizás que otras cosas, lo viste reducido a una sudorosa bola de nervios, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiese decir lo salvaría"_

" _Y detrás de ti, ella sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, e incluso repitió dulcemente ese nombre que hasta el día de hoy te atormenta"_

Fue por la habitación buscando nada en particular, perdido en los ojos sin vida de esa hermosa castaña, la misma que era tan similar a ella y tan diferente a la vez, sus labios partidos conservaban el rojo sanguinolento del maquillaje, tan similar al rojo profundo de aquella abyecta herida entre sus piernas.

El púrpura de las cortinas del dosel de la cama de Lucy se asemejaba al púrpura de su cuello, en las marcas dejadas por los dígitos grasosos del cerdo que ejecutó esa noche.

" _¿Lo recuerdas?, el momento en que lo sujetaste de las orejas y tu rodilla hizo contacto con su rostro, pulverizando el cartílago de su nariz para luego destrozar los diminutos huesos en ambos oídos"_

Buscó bajo la cama, en ese aspecto, Lucy no era tan diferente de Lynn, ambas guardaban sus secretos en lugares obvios, casi como si lo estuviesen tentando a descubrir aquello que nadie más podía conocer, incluso si esa noción era risible.

Encontró lo que buscaba, el motivo por el cual su hermana pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa y por el que regresaba tarde por las noches, algunas veces ignorando las ordenes de sus padres.

" _Le quitaste el cinturón y lo ataste alrededor de su cuello, y luego, tiraste de el, con tu pie firme sobre la espalda del monstruo mientras que tu propio monstruo te animaba a seguir, y allí te quedaste, hasta mucho después de que dejase de retorcerse, cuando la piel alrededor de su garganta se tornó negra por la explosión de vasos sanguíneos colapsados, tan negra como aquella sombra entre las piernas de esa hermosa castaña la cual seguía en silencio"_

Sabía que era lógico, lo mismo había ocurrido con Lynn, con Luan y Luna, incluso en una ocasión en la que detestaba pensar sorprendió a Leni en algo similar.

Cada vez que ocurría, Lincoln sentía que una parte de si mismo se perdía por siempre mientras que el monstruo en su interior crecía y crecía, siempre hambriento, siempre sediento, siempre deseando por aquello que no podría tener. El monstruo se agitaba en sus entrañas cada vez que sus hermanas se convertían en extrañas ante sus ojos y él lo odiaba por eso, porque sabía que no era normal ni sano el sentirse de ese modo, que ningún hermano debería alimentar esa clase de fijación respecto a su familia.

El Lincoln Loud que regresó esa noche no había exorcizado a ningún demonio a fuerza de fuego, en su lugar, hizo un pacto con el diablo.

" _Siempre detrás de las puertas, escuchando a través de las delgadas paredes de tu habitación, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, cuando Lynn llegó ese día de su cita con las mejillas coloradas y evadió el verte a los ojos, a ti, ¡a su único hermano!, ¡al que confiaba en ella más que ninguna otra persona!, y Leni... la dulce Leni actuando como hermana mayor en lugar de Lori fue hasta su habitación seguida por Luna y Luan"_

Apenas era un niño, ¿por qué no podía volver a ser como antes?, cuando las cosas tenían sentido...

" _El día en que perdió su virginidad mientras que tú, su patético hermano menor se moría de celos"_

La revulsión creciente en sus entrañas y las ansias de arrancarse de cuajo el corazón para regresar a ese momento de claridad, el momento en que fue capaz de dejar de pensar en ella mientras que esos ojos muertos lo encadenaban.

" _El pequeño monstruo incestuoso, ¿no te da risa Lincoln?, ¿no te parece gracioso?, le debes todo a tus hermanas y en especial a ella y ni siquiera tienes la entereza de aceptar que sigues enfrascado en ese momento, cuando al calor de las flamas viste arder a la bestia y por un segundo fuiste completamente libre"_

Devolvió los preservativos y las píldoras a su caja, se puso de pie y abandonó el cuarto, vio en su reloj de pulsera que apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada pero el prospecto de volver a su habitación le pareció imposible. Por ello, descendió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala.

Encendió el televisor encontrando el canal de noticias, repeticiones como siempre, escándalos sexuales, casos de corrupción, etc., eso, hasta que una noticia en particular llamó su atención.

En un parque cercano un grupo de niños halló lo que creían era un cráneo humano, que según la presentadora del noticiario había sido vandalizado al punto de hacer del reconocimiento una tarea casi imposible.

Lincoln hizo tronar sus nudillos y respiró profundamente, sintiéndose a salvo en la quietud de la sala y la creciente oscuridad la cual solo era quebrada por el resplandor celeste de la pantalla.

" _Era una hermosa castaña, ¿la recuerdas verdad?, cada vez que cierras los ojos y la encuentras recostada a tu lado tu corazón de llena de amor por ella, por sus labios azules y pálidos, sus ojos opacados por las lagrimas, completamente fríos e impregnados de tristeza, ¿le has dicho de aquella ocasión en que besaste a Luna y ella lloró, porque no sabía qué pasaba contigo?, ¿o cuando golpeaste a aquel chico que viste de la mano de Luan?, ¿acaso le dirás que pensabas en Lynn la primera vez que te acostaste con una chica?, porque de seguro no perdiste la virginidad con una, no tú, no el pequeño monstruo albino"_

En la exacerbada confusión de su mente, acarició al espectro que poblaba sus sueños, aquella que se asemejaba tanto a su Lynn...

" _Y ahora que Lucy esta pronta a irse, comienzas a sentirlo otra vez, hambre y sed y ansiedad, todos los días a cada hora, a cada segundo, como si nada más existiese salvo las ansias de poseerla"_

En algún punto escuchó a alguien más descender las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, apagó el televisor y con cuidado, descendió las escaleras que daban al sótano. Con menos chicas en la casa las tareas fueron redistribuidas pero él, en su papel de hermano mayor asumió las más pesadas, no solo porque lo creía justo, sino también porque le brindaba ciertas libertades que de otro modo no hubiese podido tener.

" _En el momento en que hiciste su cuerpo arder, supiste que todos los días a partir de ese día habían sido una mentira"_

Lo guardaba en el espacio entre la lavadora y secadora, detrás de un ladrillo suelto, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda.

" _Todo momento hasta el momento en que vuelvas a verla se sentirá igual de miserable, pero hasta entonces debes seguir adelante, hasta que hayas cercenado todos y cada uno de tus lazos, solo entonces podrás hallarla"_

Escuchó las escaleras crujir y rápidamente guardó el colgante que esa hermosa castaña llevaba consigo, solo entonces dio media vuelta y fingió el haber estado reparando la secadora.

Encontró a Lily aún medio dormida arrastrando de una oreja a Bun-Bun, "Lincoln...", susurró su hermana menor frotándose el rostro, "¿Acaso estuviste llorando?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó una mano al rostro y limpio sus lagrimas, "Claro que no", mintió, "Es solo que estoy cansado"

Lily sacudió la cabeza, "Mamá dijo que ya no durmieras aquí abajo", lo reprendió ella, mientras bajaba el resto de los peldaños, "Y no tienes para qué mentir, ¿por qué esta tan triste?"

Lincoln suspiró rendido y recogió a Lily en brazos, luego, la cargó hasta arriba, directo a la cocina, "Supongo que tienes hambre"; susurró despacio, no queriendo despertar al resto de su familia, "Voy a preparar algo para los dos, a menos que quieras cereal frío"

Lily se pegó a su pecho, reconfortada por el calor que emanaba de su hermano mayor, "Yo también la extraño, pero la veremos en navidad, a ella y al resto de las chicas"

Lincoln no se sintió aliviado por esto, de hecho, le preocupaba porque podría arruinar su rutina, pero no se lo dejaría saber a Lily.

Una vez terminó de preparar el desayuno ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, el cual fue roto por la llegada de Lucy.

"Lincoln, Lily", los saludó Lucy de manera breve, "Veo que ya prepararon el desayuno"

Regularmente, Lincoln se hubiese puesto de pie para recibirla, pero en esta ocasión se limitó a responder el saludo señalando también un lugar vacío en la mesa. Lucy no supo que responder a esto, porque no era nada común, así que solo se sentó junto a él, comiendo lenta y mesuradamente, robando pequeños vistazos a su hermano mayor que parecía estar transfijo en sus propios pensamientos.

Le costó creer que hubiesen lagrimas secas en sus mejillas porque la noche anterior no notó nada extraño con él, de otro modo, hubiese hecho más que visitarlo de noche para dormir a su lado, como lo hacía en cada ocasión en que extraña tener a Lynn en su cuarto.

"Lincoln..."

pero antes de que pudiese decir más, su hermano mayor ya estaba de pie, todo rastro de tristeza o temor desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar, una radiante sonrisa se enfrentó a las dudas de Lucy que recordó, como hace mucho tiempo su hermano regresó cambiado, blandiendo esa misma sonrisa falsa.

Y al igual que en esa ocasión no sabía lo que pasaba con él y estaba segura de que Lincoln no lo diría.

En cuanto a Lincoln, revisó su reloj y por la hora supo que ya debía irse preparando para partir, tendría una jornada bastante ajetreada lo que le sentaba de maravilla, pues le daría tiempo lejos de casa.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Podía escucharlas desde el otro lado de la puerta, hablando en secreto, suspirando pequeñas confidencias que estaba seguro, nunca debería de conocer, mas allí estaba, congelado en el mismo sitio desde hacía varios minutos, conteniendo el aliento a la vez que el pulso acelerado de su corazón amenazaba con detenerse de golpe, paralizando a ese músculo que Lincoln esperaba, dentro de poco, se volviese completamente inerte. Ansiaba más que nada el regresar a ese estado de contemplación alcanzado a sus once años, cuando la claridad ofrecida esa noche en que perdió su inocencia se transformó en el principal motor de su vida._

" _Fue anoche, ya sabes…"_

 _Hizo rechinar sus dientes hasta que sus encías sangraron, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire de cuando en cuando, rasgando la piel de sus manos al enterrar las uñas en esta, pretendiendo que el dolor externo era lo único que existía._

" _¿Y usaron protección?, porque sabes lo importante que es eso"_

 _Lynn… ¿por qué tuvo que ser Lynn?, de todas ellas, de todas… lo hubiese soportado todo, pero no de Lynn._

" _¿Sigues hambriento?", preguntó una voz en su interior, el guardián del deseo que acudía a su llamado, la forma imperfecta de la lujuria._

 _Lincoln observó a su alrededor esperando encontrar las entrañas de la bestia, aquel mundo de medianoche que contenía sus peores miedos manifestados, pero en su lugar, la cotidiana realidad de su vida lo golpeó de lleno._

 _No era ni una pesadilla ni un sueño, sino el curso regular de las cosas, su hermana era joven y tenía un novio, y al igual que cualquier otra persona tendría relaciones con él porque eso era lo normal, lo natural…_

" _Sigues viviendo en esa fantasía, ¿no es así?"_

" _No es una fantasía", contestó enfurecido, para luego darse cuenta de que hablaba consigo mismo._

 _Apoyó la frente contra la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanas, y por la siguiente hora escuchó cada detalle de la cita de Lynn, sus hermanas mayores extrajeron hasta el último jugoso secreto, todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sintió, lo maravilloso que se sintió, todo, todo para el deleite de Lincoln._

 _El peliblanco se arrastró a su cuarto y vomitó sobre la alfombra, luego, se apoyó contra la puerta hasta quedarse dormido._

 _Esa noche volvió a soñar con el eterno vacío en el interior del monstruo, pero en lugar de sentir miedo o desesperación se sintió a salvo. En ese lugar nada podía hacerle daño, no tenía nombre ni rostro ni ningún otro deseo que pudiese torturarlo, no existía nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de haber tenido una familia._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Temía el alertarlo, pero el hecho de que nuevamente estuviese despierto fue superior a sus inhibiciones. Lucy se incorporó con cuidado y posó el mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, que desde hacía un buen rato se hallaba en silencio, sentado al borde de su cama._

" _¿Lincoln?", preguntó con voz trémula, entrelazando sus brazos sobre el cuello de su hermano, que al sentirla, la tomó de las manos._

" _¿Te desperté Lucy?"_

" _No", contestó ella, "Es solo que… ¿por qué sigues despierto?"_

 _Pudo notar la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cada vez que debía enfrentar una situación poco placentera, y es que para su hermano, el abrirse con ellas se había vuelto algo complicado, constantemente rehuía de esas situaciones en las que antes tan bien encajaba. De un modo que nadie esperaba, Lincoln se había vuelto más osco y a veces huraño y aunque evitaba demostrarlo, creaba barreras entre él y las chicas._

 _En más de una ocasión Lucy le preguntó a su querida bisabuela si es que acaso podía hacer algo más por él, pero su respuesta hasta entonces no había cambiado._

" _Dejalo", le decía, "Tan solo dejalo"_

 _Lincoln, sin saber qué responder se limitó a besar los nudillos de Lucy._

" _No es nada", susurró, "Vuelve a dormir"_

 _Lucy odiaba cuando Lincoln hacía eso, lo detestaba porque era otra manera en que le recordaba la diferencia que existía entre ella y Lynn cuando se suponía que tan diferencia ni siquiera debería de existir en primer lugar._

" _Si quieres puedo regresar a mi cuarto", farfulló molesta, apartándose de Lincoln con brusquedad y sintiéndose como una boba por seguir haciendo esa tontería para no extrañar a su hermana mayor._

 _Apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando Lincoln la tomó de la mano._

" _¿Extrañas mucho a Lynn?", preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

 _Lucy entendía que solo lo estaba haciendo para calmarla y a pesar de eso, le siguió el juego, se sentó a su lado y se apoyó contra él._

" _Supongo, es… extraño vivir sin ella", admitió cabizbaja, "Sabes que por eso vengo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?, claro que lo sabes, eres el único que me pone tanta atención"_

 _Escuchó a su hermano aclararse la garganta a la vez que acariciaba sus manos, no tenía idea de dónde había sacado ese habito pero le gustaba, era muy gentil, no solo con ella, sino también con el resto de las chicas._

 _En secreto, Lucy envidiaba un poquito a todas las novias de su hermano y estaba segura de que el resto de las chicas compartía su opinión._

" _Lo sé", dijo después de un buen rato, "De seguro también le es difícil el estar lejos de ti"_

 _La joven gótica subió los pies a la cama y volvió a recostarse, arrastrando a Lincoln a su lado._

" _El año que viene", dijo sombría, "Yo tampoco estaré en casa"_

" _¿Estas emocionada por eso?", bromeó Lincoln, acostumbrado a la forma de hablar tan peculiar de su hermana menor._

 _Lucy lo miro de reojo, lo que pasó desapercibido para el peliblanco._

 _Lincoln estaba seguro de que su hermana se había vuelto a dormir cuando la escuchó decir algo que lo llenó de tristeza y remordimiento._

" _No quiero dejarte"_

 _Lucy se aferró firmemente a su hermano como no lo había hecho en años, Lincoln en tanto permaneció inmóvil, viendo como en el techo de su cuarto la mascota murciélago de su hermana se hallaba tan confundido como él lo estaba._

 _No era algo que estuviese orgulloso de admitir, pero el hecho de que Lucy quisiese quedarse con él lo llenaba de dicha, misma dicha de la que tendría que rescindir por el bien de su hermana._

" _Tienes que hacerlo", insistió, endureciendo su voz de un modo que Lucy no creía posible._

 _Pero ella no se dejaría intimidar._

" _Lynn me pidió que te cuidara", le rebatió, creyendo que el nombrarla a ella lograría de algún modo aplacar a Lincoln._

 _Mas, él ya estaba preparado desde hacía mucho antes. Nada haría temblar su resolución._

" _Lynn se preocupa demasiado", dijo Lincoln rodando los ojos, "Tienes tu propia vida Lucy, no puedes dejar que nadie y mucho menos yo sea una carga"_

" _No digas esas cosas", respondió ella enojada, "Eres mi hermano, es normal que me preocupe"_

" _Sabes que es cierto", replicó el peliblanco, "Todos elegimos nuestro propio camino y no dejaré que sacrifiques tu futuro, ni siquiera por una promesa a Lynn"_

" _Eso no significa que este de acuerdo con lo que haces", rezongó Lucy cruzándose de brazos, completamente frustrada por la actitud de su hermano._

" _¿Qué es lo que hago?", preguntó él en tono burlón, imaginando que no era otra cosa que una rabieta como las de Lola._

 _Sin embargo se equivocaba, y mucho, porque Lucy no era para nada como Lola y el llevarla al punto en que su molestia sobrepasase su autocontrol era definitivamente una tarea difícil._

" _Nos estas alejando", entonó con finalidad, dejando a Lincoln completamente mudo._

 _Lucy no sabía de adónde había salido eso, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo incomodandola pero a decir verdad, no tenía intensión alguna de compartirlo, al menos no hasta que Lincoln rechazó su promesa, arrojando al lodo la confianza que Lynn tenía en ella._

" _Nos estas alejando a todas, a Lori, a Leni, a Luna y Luan, y sé que harás lo mismo con Lynn y conmigo", rebatió insistente._

 _Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Lincoln, "Solo quiero que sean felices", contestó derrotado._

 _Lucy se compadeció de él, era su hermano después de todo, y su hermano siempre velaba por ella, y a pesar de ello, no era justo ni para él ni para ellas lo que estaba haciendo._

" _¿Es por lo de esa noche?", se aventuró a preguntar Lucy, "Ni tú ni Lynn me dijeron lo que pasó"_

" _Es mejor que no lo sepas"_

 _Lucy rechinó los dientes, sintiendo aquellas amargas lagrimas que tanto detestaba correr por sus mejillas, el cruel memento de ese día incompleto, de lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haber tomado el lugar de Lynn._

" _Ya basta, no más secretos", demandó Lucy, "Tienes que decirme lo que pasó, sé que te esta destrozando pero a mi también, por favor Lincoln, dímelo..."_

 _Lincoln se giró lentamente, hasta que quedaron los dos frente a frente, sus narices apenas rozándose en la cercanía de los cuerpos._

 _Los ojos de su hermano mayor eran pozos de cielo opaco tras las notorias ojeras, Lucy vio en ellos a un muchacho frágil y perdido, aterrado por un ente para ella incomprensible, algo que no habitaba en el exterior, sino en el interior, en lo profundo de su ser._

" _Lastimé a alguien que las lastimaría a ustedes, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber"_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lucy abandonó la casa de su novio y fue de regreso a su hogar, dentro de poco, partiría al igual que Lynn a la universidad para labrar un futuro para si misma, era… una sensación agridulce, el descubrir que dentro de poco tendría que despedirse de todo lo que conocía para perseguir sus propios sueños del mismo modo en que sus hermanas mayores lo habían hecho.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones se preguntó qué sería de su vida lejos de Royal Woods, todo sería tan distinto viviendo allá, en otro condado casi por su cuenta. La idea le atraía y asustaba en igual medida, por una parte, no le molestaría el tener más independencia, era algo que sabía bien todos ansiaban en la casa Loud, pero por otra parte, no imaginaba el cenar sola todos los días o el no tener a alguien con quien discutir sobre su día, pues claro, conocería personas nuevas y hasta podría terminar haciendo algunos amigos, pero nadie sería capaz de reemplazar a las personas que eran la única luz de su oscuro corazón.

Le preocupaba especialmente lo que sucedería con su hermano mayor, que ya estaba haciendo planes para irse de casa y seguir por su cuenta.

La joven gótica tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a él, dado que a diferencia de sus hermanas, Lincoln había decidido de forma muy temprana que no necesitaría educación universitaria y que además, sin una vocación clara sería un desperdicio de dinero el insistir en ello, esto obviamente preocupó a sus padres pero una vez les explicó que solo necesitaría un título técnico para trabajar y que con eso sería capaz de ayudarlos con los gastos de la casa supo que no había vuelta atrás. A regañadientes, ambos aceptaron y en poco tiempo Lincoln encontró trabajo de medio tiempo en una pequeña constructora ayudando a diseñar planos, en sus palabras, el chico de cabello blanco llegó a admitir que no tenía ni el talento ni la dedicación para perseguir sus sueños de niñez y que estaba en paz con eso.

Fue el mismo día en que se despidieron de Luna al partir en su primera gira como telonera de otras bandas, el día en que Lincoln le obsequió su conejo de felpa a Lily para que tuviese un nuevo hogar.

Desde allí en adelante no volvieron a discutir sobre el futuro de Lincoln, era un tema tabú en casa. Sin embargo quedaba como botón de muestra de lo afortunadas que eran las chicas Loud, pues de no haber hallado Lori un nicho justo junto a la familia de Bobby administrando la bodega de los Casagrande, o de no haber conseguido Leni los contactos adecuados y un buen representante para sus diseños, o de haber fracaso Luna en su primer gran concierto que le abrió el camino a nuevos mercados, o de no haber hallado Luan su llamado en el área de las comunicaciones Lucy estaba segura de que Lincoln no sería el único que se hubiese visto forzado a renunciar a sus sueños.

Tal vez por eso había sido tan sencillo para él rendirse, pensó Lucy, tal vez, al darse cuenta de que no era necesario preocuparse tanto por sus hermanas mayores pudo enfocarse tranquilamente en las menores.

Pero eso tampoco podía ser del todo cierto, todos sabían que Lisa tenía el futuro asegurado y que si las gemelas jugaban bien sus cartas tampoco terminarían tan mal, incluso Lana estaba mostrando mucho interés en todo lo que Lincoln hacía por esos días, lo que de un modo aliviaba bastante a su hermano mayor.

Lily era una niña encantadora, y teniendo tantas hermanas ya exitosas su futuro estaría más que asegurado.

Lynn, que había partido hacía un par de años, siempre tuvo el deporte, lo que le ganó una beca, lo que significaba que tampoco era necesario preocuparse tanto por ella.

Y en cuanto a la misma Lucy, pues la fe inquebrantable de su hermano mayor le era más que suficiente, llegando a decirle incluso antes que sus padres que sin importar lo que hiciera él siempre estaría orgulloso de ella.

La joven de negro apenas pudo soportar la punzada en el corazón que le provocaban esas palabras, habían tantas cosas que ansiaba decirle y para las cuales jamas halló la oportunidad que ahora que se quedaba sin tiempo, recién le tomaba el peso a lo que sería su vida lejos de casa, lejos de Lincoln…

Imaginó que Lynn había pasado por algo similar, y con lo cercana que era un Lincoln...

"¿Qué es eso?"

Enmudeció al darse cuenta de que había errado de rumbo yendo a parar a una calle poco transitada. Lucy tragó saliva y retrocedió un par de pasos al darse cuenta de la grotesca escena desenvolviéndose ante sus ojos, pues allí, en un recoveco miserable de piedras gastadas y mortero maltrecho tres siluetas se confundían con las sombras del único farol encendido, el cual, a cada intervalo iluminaba a un hombre hincado mientras que otro le azotaba el rostro contra el muro.

El cabello blanco y bien peinado fue lo primero que notó, incluso antes del movimiento intermitente de su brazo que se esfumó por un instante tras el cual, la oxidada longitud de un desarmador desapareció coronándose en la nuca de su desafortunada víctima, bañando el asfalto con un liquido viscoso y rojizo. Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el sollozo que amenazaba con delatarla, sin poder creer lo que veía.

El extraño dio media vuelta, sosteniendo aún el destornillador oxidado, su rostro estaba oculto por una simple máscara blanca sin ningún detalle, ni siquiera orificios para los ojos o nariz, el aliento del desconocido salía en pequeñas nubes apenas visibles bajo la luz artificial.

Al finalizar, dejó caer el cuerpo para contestar su teléfono, el cual llevaba sonando por unos cuantos segundos.

"Lo siento, me sentí algo cansado y decidí volver antes"; dijo en tono jovial, levantando su otra mano para dejarla caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del desconocido, desvaneciendo el resplandor carmesí de su arma en el rostro de esa persona que ya no respiraba.

"Pues la pasamos bien, pero a decir verdad no creo que funcione, somos muy diferentes"

Ese día Lincoln había tenido una cita, una amiga de Clyde que visitaba la ciudad, Lucy sabía esto porque su hermano jamas había tenido a una pareja estable, todas eran conquistas pasajeras o amigas y conocidas de sus amigos, jamas las llevaba a casa y mucho menos las presentaba ante la familia.

Acaso… ¿eso era lo que hacía su hermano con su tiempo libre?"

intentó retroceder, marcharse antes de que pudiesen verla, pero en su huida resbaló y cayó al suelo.

"Tengo que cortar, te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"¿Volverás a llamarme?"

Era tal como en otras ocasiones, una mujer cuyo nombre no se molestaría en aprender porque dejaría de verla en pocas semanas, como mucho un par de meses y eso si es que tenía suerte, aún así, le siguió el juego porque eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Para Lincoln, no se trataba de otra cosa que seguir un elaborado plan al pie de la letra, desde que abría los ojos hasta el momento en que se iba a dormir, toda su vida estaba estructurada de esa manera.

Y la mejor parte es que funcionaba, le otorgaba la tranquilidad que de otro modo no podría tener.

"Claro", dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, creyendo como de costumbre que no harían otra cosa que charlar por un rato para luego coger hasta que los sacaran del motel de turno.

"No tienes para que mentir", respondió la pelirroja que fungía como su no novia, "Ni tú ni yo buscamos algo serio, bien podríamos divertirnos"

Esto animó a Lincoln, sonaba atractivo y hasta a algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

"¿Quieres la segunda ronda?"

Janice, quien era la chica en cuestión. Suspiró cansada y se puso de pie para buscar su blusa, "Tal vez en otra ocasión, tengo que regresar a casa"

"En ese caso, cuidate Linda", respondió él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella no lo corrigió, estaba acostumbrada a los deslices verbales de Lincoln. Supuso entonces que tal Linda debió de haber causado una buena impresión en él como para que la recordase de ese modo y se prometió que la que viniese después de ella llegaría a conocer el nombre de Janice.

Tan solo esperaba que la siguiente fuese igual de comprensiva.

"Tú también cariño", rió ella, no sin antes obsequiarle un beso en la mejilla, "Regresa a casa a salvo, ¿quieres?, me mataría que le ocurriese algo malo a una lindura como tú"

Lincoln la vio partir, se puso sus zapatos y abandonó el cuarto, no sin antes dejar una propina para las chicas de la limpieza.

Tenía varías ventajas el salir con una mujer mayor, no existían tantas exigencias como con las primeras chicas a las que conoció, ni mucho menos la ilusión de que durarían por siempre. Con Janice al menos tenía estabilidad, construida sobre los pilares más endebles que pudiese imaginar, claro, pero al menos era algo.

Y como consolación, tenía la confianza de que no terminaría como Linda, que jamas le perdonó el que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en llevarla a su casa para conocer a su familia.

Apenas se alejó rumbo a casa, vio a una chica tambaleándose mientras que un tipo bastante joven la seguía de cerca, Lincoln los vigiló desde poca distancia, alimentando ese viejo malestar que vivía en sus entrañas y que comenzaba a bullir.

En algún punto halló un viejo destornillador tirado en la basura, en otro, empujó a alguien que ni siquiera lo vio venir y al final, envió a la muchacha a su casa, la cual estaba tan drogada que ni siquiera cuestionó lo que sucedía.

Y una vez se halló a solas, se cubrió el rostro y vio a una hermosa castaña que le sonreía desde lejos.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Corrió a casa al darse cuenta de que Lincoln la observaba, porque sin importar la máscara ni su extraño comportamiento, ese de allí seguía siendo su hermano.

Lucy llegó a su hogar hecha un manojo de nervios, y en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta, saltó del sofá para encarar a Lincoln.

"Lucy, ¿por qué sigues despierta?"; preguntó preocupado, "Se supone que tienes que levantarte temprano"

Su hermana menor lo vio directo a los ojos con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia que le revolvió las entrañas a Lincoln, se acercó despacio, midiendo la distancia entre ambos hasta que quedó justo frente a ella, separados apenas por la mesita de centro.

"¿Lucy?"

La joven gótica bajó el rostro y se puso a temblar.

"Te vi"

El terror que invadió a Lincoln fue tal que casi hace parecer esa noche como un juego de niños. Era, en efecto, el peor escenario que podía imaginar.

"¿Qué viste?", preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Lucy levantaba el rostro.

La imagen de su hermana menor llorando destrozó a Lincoln, "¿Es por eso que te quedaste en Royal Woods?, para… ¿lastimar personas?", inquirió

"Me quedé para ayudar a mamá y papá", farfulló Lincoln, "Sabes lo costoso que es la universidad y que no podemos depender siempre de ellos"

"Ya veo", murmuró Lucy decepcionada, "¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

Lincoln sacudió los hombros, "No deberías usar callejones oscuros y mucho menos por las noches"

Lucy le dio un golpe en el hombro y se marchó por las escaleras, "Esperaré en mi habitación", anunció antes de desaparecer.

Apenas terminó de ponerse la pijama escuchó a Lincoln tocando a su puerta, mas, no tuvo las energías para abrir y en lugar de eso se contentó con escucharlo desde el otro lado.

"En serio deberías irte a dormir, es tarde"

Lucy se sentó en su cama, nunca antes había estado asustada de algún miembro de su familia, no ella que incluso hablaba con su bisabuela fallecida como si no fuese la gran cosa.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y se apoyaba contra esta, "¿Por qué Lincoln?, mi propio hermano... ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Estaba segura que desde el otro lado Lincoln no estaba mejor que ella, el hecho de que pudiese sentir remordimiento después de cometer un acto tan aborrecible llenó a Lucy de rabia y tristeza. Seguía queriendo a su hermano, lo amaba, pero el saber lo que era realmente era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Tienes un hermoso futuro por delante", lo escuchó decir, "Dentro de poco, abandonarás este lugar e irás a la universidad, conocerás a nuevas personas, harás nuevos amigos y al final, después de unos pocos años tendrás la vida con la que siempre has soñado"

"Deja de darme evasivas, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste", demandó ella golpeando la madera, abriendo la puerta de par en par y sujetando a su hermano mayor de su chaqueta.

Lincoln la tomó de las manos, "Pero nada de eso sucederá si te quedas aquí, conmigo", dijo, para luego, secar las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de Lucy.

"Aquí adentro vive un monstruo", le explicó, "Estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a la bisabuela Harriet te dirá que es verdad"

La pobre Lucy no tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir, así que arrastró a su hermano adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo obligó a sentarse. Esa noche podría ser la última noche en que se verían, la noche que destruiría a su familia del mismo modo en que conocer al verdadero Lincoln la destruyó a ella, porque de ningún modo podría soportar la vida sabiendo que su hermano mayor era un monstruo, un asesino a sangre fría.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ , le preguntó a su bisabuela, _"No puedo dejar que Lincoln siga con esto, pero tampoco quiero entregarlo"_

Se veía devastado, al igual que ese día en que se dieron cuenta que habían ido demasiado lejos con esa tonta superstición y al igual que en esa ocasión, Lucy no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas, para rescatar a su hermano de si mismo sin perderse ella en el proceso.

No tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo recostarse en su cama, y mucho menos cuando enmarcó su rostro cansado entre sus manos.

"Lucy… ¿qué crees que haces?"

" _Lynn de seguro no tendría problemas para ayudarlo"_ , se decía a si misma, _"Ella sabría qué hacer"_

Pero Lucy no era Lynn, no lo conocía tan bien, no había pasado tanto tiempo con él.

"Debí haber sido yo", dijo en voz baja antes de besarlo, "Pero ahora es muy tarde… y ya no sé que más hacer"

Se quedó dormida junto a Lincoln que en el silencio de esa habitación solo tuvo tiempo de arrojar una cobija sobre los dos, de ahí en adelante se dedicó a escuchar la respiración de su hermana, el tono entristecido de la misma frente a los eventos de esa noche.

Aquella hermosa castaña que vivía en sus sueños lo contempló con pesar, Lincoln dejo que el peso de su culpa lo sepultase en vida, _"Desearía haber muerto esa noche"_ , repetía en su interior, _"Desearía ser el hombre que ustedes creen que soy, en lugar de esto..."_

Pasó el tiempo que le quedaba acariciando el cabello de Lucy y diciéndole cuanto la amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, posiblemente sería la última vez que la vería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penumbras.**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Le costó desde el principio el seguir su rastro, pero una vez estableció un patrón el resto fue un juego de niños. Lincoln estaba ciertamente impresionado, era proficiente, peligroso y muy inteligente, tanto que le dio varios problemas al elegir el método adecuado pues en realidad, no era uno de sus acostumbrados trabajos, no podría darle rienda suelta al monstruo para que hiciese todo lo que quisiese hasta cansarse. No, en este caso necesitaba ser igual de proficiente, debía ser sutil a un grado que nunca antes le había sido necesario, por ello, llegado el día y la hora, habiendo aprendido su rutina, conociendo sus hábitos y asegurándose de que nadie más pudiese prevenirlo, todo esto en el asombroso tiempo de dos semanas, se las arregló para entrar en su habitación y revisar sus posesiones, elegir un escondite y esperar. Tal como lo tenía planeado, lo escuchó llegar después de medianoche, dejó su mochila en la entrada, fue hasta su cocina para calentar el agua y buscó en la alacena una sopa instantánea.

El corazón de Lincoln dejó de latir por un instante, su cadencia se volvió en extremo monótona al igual que su respiración, sus manos firmes y seguras en sus bolsillos listas para ejecutar el plan de respaldo hasta que escuchó, minutos más tarde, el golpe seco de un cuerpo desplomándose contra el piso. A partir de ese momento fue tan simple como arrastrarlo a la bañera, desnudarlo y colocarlo allí para luego, completar la dosis de pastillas necesarias para que no despertase.

El último toque fue presionar levemente su frente para que se deslizase más y más profundo, y en su estado de absoluta inconsciencia su cerebro dejaría de recibir oxigeno mientras que los pulmones se llenaban de agua, la asfixia sería rápida y silenciosa e incluso llegó a sentir algo de envidia por haberle otorgado un fin tan pacifico mientras que a él, de seguro le tocaría algo mucho peor.

Mientras contemplaba como su existencia se desvanecía su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lincoln vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Lynn.

Recién entonces comenzó a temblar, lo leyó un par de veces antes de contestar que estaba ocupado en casa de una amiga.

Esperó que lo llamase, u otro mensaje, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que contentarse con el silencio.

" _De seguro tuvo un mal día, y tú no pudiste ayudar o mejor dicho, no quisiste..."_

El monstruo lo obligó a enfocarse en el presente y a ignorar su creciente preocupación por Lynn. Se sintió insatisfecho al contemplar su obra, todos sus instintos, su ser en plenitud deseaba desencadenarse en violencia en contra de ese sujeto, quería destrozarlo poco a poco hasta no dejar nada de él y así alcanzar ese bendito estado de desconección, mas, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, mismos impulsos que debía aprender a controlar.

En lugar de ello comenzó a borrar todo rastro de su presencia y para cuando hubo terminado, salió tranquilamente por el mismo lugar de ingreso, un punto ciego de las cámaras de vigilancia nocturna gracias a una falla en el diseño de las mismas.

Al salir, deambulo por las calles sin rumbo, confundiéndose con los madrugadores y los insomnes, los borrachos y los drogadictos, la fauna nocturna y fascinante de la ciudad. Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría con todas esas chicas como su hermana cuyas fotos habían ido a parar a esa pared, ese sujeto ciertamente tenía un interés poco común en las castañas para recolectar tantos mementos, desde prendas de ropa a uno que otro mechón de cabello, uno de los cuales de seguro pertenecía a su hermana. A Lincoln le pareció gracioso el saber que existía alguien tan similar a él y que se había fijado en una de las chicas, no dudaba en que, de haber dejado pasar más tiempo, esas similitudes hubiesen aumentado hasta que se atreviese a hacer algo más que acosarla… de uno u otro modo, eso ya no importaba, estaba muerto y su muerte implicaba un problema menos, estaba confiado de que su acceso a sustancias restringidas y un pacifico deceso bajo los efectos de las mismas sería suficiente como para despistar a las autoridades mientras que trataban de resolver el cómo informar a todas esas chicas de que aquella persona que las seguía constantemente se había esfumado, y si eso no funcionaba, si por algún fallo en sus planes lo llegasen a atrapar, al menos se iría contento sabiendo que había librado al mundo de otro Lincoln Loud.

Satisfecho por esa respuesta, se deshizo de la última pieza de su disfraz, una gorra con la insignia de la universidad a la que ese sujeto atendía, del resto de su ropa, unos pantalones gastados y una camiseta conseguidas en una tienda de descuento, así como el calzado y una sudadera, todo terminó repartido en varios puntos. En cuanto al resto de las cosas, pues le fue bastante sencillo el decidir qué hacer con ellas, desaparecer una jeringa y unos cuantos envoltorios no representaba demasiado trabajo.

Después de una ducha corta todo regresó a la normalidad, aquella chica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior de seguro estaría despertando, confianza en que él había pasado la mayor parte de la noche junto a ella para volver a irse de madrugada, de ese modo, al salir el sol, Lincoln Loud emergió como si nada de aquel sueño lúcido que componía la visión del monstruo. Solo entonces fue a su cuarto, encontrando a su hermana durmiendo plácidamente, de seguro esperando a que él regresase para pasar la mañana con ella antes de regresar a casa.

"¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta escucharte reír?, bueno, al menos cuando no es a costa mía", le dijo en voz baja para luego, ir a preparar el desayuno, dejando que su mano acariciase el cabello suelto para escucharla suspirar.

Tarareando una vieja tonada, satisfecho consigo mismo, no fue sino hasta el mediodía que escuchó en la radio, mientras regresaba a casa, sobre un incidente de sobredosis de un estudiante de medicina. Lincoln estaba seguro de que en algún punto le preguntarían a Luan si es que acaso sabía algo al respecto, estaba seguro de que era inútil el ocultar las fotografías de su hermana que decoraban la pared y parte del techo de aquella habitación, el pequeño santuario que alguien había construido para ella…

Con algo de suerte las autoridades resolverían dejarla en paz al ser una víctima con una buena coartada, eso aunado al hecho de que no sabía nada sobre el acosador al que la policía nunca pudo atrapar sería su mejor ventaja.

Poco antes de llegar a Royal Woods buscó su teléfono y llamó a Lynn.

"Lo siento por lo de anoche"

Desde el otro lado, su hermana suspiró y le dijo que no importaba, después de eso se despidió.

Lincoln guardó el aparato, nuevamente había decepcionado a alguien, de seguro al volver tendría que enfrentar a Lucy cuando ella también se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho, tal vez sería el detonante para que su hermana dejase de tratar de protegerlo.

" _En realidad no soy diferente a esos sujetos"_ , se dijo a si mismo, " _Soy tan repugnante como todos ellos_ _..."_

Reconoció en si mismo la naturaleza egoísta de todos y cada uno de sus actos, se sintió avergonzado por la facilidad con la que sucumbía a la menor provocación y la frialdad de sus reacciones. No había hecho nada por ayudar a Luan, en todo momento se trató de él haciendo lo que quería, jugando con la vida de otras personas a su antojo porque estaba seguro de que se saldría con la suya. Lincoln golpeó su frente contra la ventana del autobús, esperando en algún momento el quedarse dormido y así tener siquiera algo de paz, pero el sueño lo eludió por completo.

No era mejor que los animales a los que asesinaba y ya era hora de reconocerlo.

Al llegar a casa vio a Lucy sentada en el pórtico, cubierta de pies a cabeza con un abrigo negro, la joven al notar su presencia volvió a la casa, dejándolo por su cuenta.

Para la joven, había llegado a un punto de inflexión con su hermano, aquel presagio del que creyó haber escapado venía a convertirse en realidad con la llegada de su hermano, la ausencia marcada de Lynn y una llamada por parte de Luan. Todo cobró sentido en el espacio de horas, manteniendo ella el secreto hasta ese momento en que le daría un ultimatum.

Apenas Lincoln entró a la casa, halló a Lucy de pie junto a las escaleras.

"No te molestes en disculparte", le advirtió su hermana, "… El resto salió a comprar la cena para recibirte, te espero arriba"

La siguió en silencio hasta su habitación, y en cuanto estuvo adentro Lucy cerró la puerta.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _En cuanto la oscuridad deforme de su interior, la misma que apestaba a madera podrida y vergüenza, aquella que zumbaba como un enjambre de moscas y descendía como aceite por su garganta fue dragada por una exhalación honda producto de su desesperación, tomó forma, su visión estalló para encadenarlo a un estado de similar a la lucidez, vio en si mismo a aquel niño temeroso rogando porque el día llegase... Los primeros signos de que pronto despertaría se presentaron en aquel momento entre la vigilia y el sueño, cuando la luz del sol lograba penetrar por la ventana en un solitario haz dorado, tan efímero como la inocencia ahora marchita de su alma, tan grotesco como las fauces de la bestia que habitaba en sus entrañas. Aquel mundo oculto era el pequeño refugio de Lincoln, lejos del miedo y la tristeza, separado por completo de todo lo que odiaba de si mismo._

 _Un solitario haz de luz cortando la oscuridad de su habitación, si tan solo pudiese capturar algo de esa luz para si mismo entonces nunca más volvería a perder el rumbo ni vería en los espejos aquella máscara con la cual ocultaba su abominable ser._

" _¿Pero puedes hacer eso?, ¿realmente puedes hacerlo?"_

 _Con sus manos trató de adueñarse de aquella sustancia dorada que componía la barrera entre los sueños y la realidad, y en cuanto pudo sentir su textura y su peso descubrió hebras negras como la noche enredadas entre sus dedos._

 _Un par de curiosos ojos lo observaban desde el otro lado y Lincoln, en su silenciosa contemplación, permitió que el peso de sus pecados lo aplastase por completo._

 _Lucy era hermosa, más que nada porque sabía lo que él era realmente y a pesar de eso no huía de su persona._

" _¿Eres tan egoísta como para tomar todo lo que tiene y todo lo que es?, ¿vas a devorarla hasta saciarte con ella?"_

 _La dejó ir lentamente, huyó de aquella mirada nítida y le rogó que olvidase todo por su propio bien._

" _Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlas ir"_

 _Aquella hermosa castaña estaba acostada a su lado, justo detrás de Lucy, con sus pálidos dedos tan fríos como la nieve trazó el contorno del rostro del monstruo, demostrando en aquel sencillo gesto una ternura que no creía merecer, pero que ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa._

" _¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta el final?", preguntó temeroso, aferrándose ciegamente a los fantasmales brazos que en la luz, parecían confundirse con la renuente mañana._

" _Por siempre"_

 _Lincoln amaba aquel instante antes de despertar, era su momento favorito antes y después de cualquier otro, lo amaba porque le permitía soportar el estar despierto sabiendo que le mentía a todo el mundo y que durante la noche, el castigo por esas mentiras no se presentaría a atormentarlo._

" _Cuando te canses de fingir, te llevaré conmigo Lincoln"_

 _Aquella castaña cuyo nombre jamas llegó a conocer cubrió los ojos de Lucy antes de besarlo, protegiendo a su hermana de la bestia hambrienta que trataba de huir por su garganta para atrapar atraparlas a ambas. Ahogó entonces sus dudas y dejó ir a Lucy por completo._

Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln escuchó una discusión desde la otra habitación. Sin prestar mucha atención fue al baño y enjuagó de su rostro todo rastro de cansancio.

Las cosas no marchaban bien para Lucy, y él no estaba haciendo nada para mejorarlas.

Al bajar las escaleras notó que el sofá y la televisión estaban disponibles, sin tener mucho más que hacer, creyó que sería la oportunidad ideal para ver los episodios de arrrgh! Que se había perdido en las últimas semanas.

Lucy descendió las escaleras discutiendo, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

"Si, si, lo sé, lo siento, es que quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia, lo sé, ya sé que te dije que sería hoy pero..."

Desde el otro lado de la linea volaron acusaciones cada vez peores, todo producto de un corazón maltrecho el cual, a falta de un mejor consuelo, volcó su desamor en amargas declaraciones.

"No estoy viendo a otra persona, es solo que ahora es complicado"

Esperaba que la pudiese perdonar porque ella siempre había sido comprensiva con él, procuraba con cada ocasión el brindar tiempo y paciencia y por sobre todo, el no acaparar su tiempo, es por ello que le pareció incomprensible su reacción, o tal vez, tal vez se dijo a si misma, él sospechaba y ella, en un vano intento por negar aquellos sucesos que la perseguirían por siempre erró en nombre de una causa largamente perdida, siendo su única defensora, el último de los baluartes para resguardar a quien de seguro la destruiría.

Pensó en disculparse y terminar con esa discusión, sin embargo, su corazón estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

"No metas a Lincoln en esto"

La fibra sensible, aquel tópico intocable, un tabú establecido desde un inicio, en cuanto aquel dulce muchacho que escuchaba sus poemas y saltaba sorprendido cada vez que ella lograba escabullirse bajo su campo de visión se tornó áspero y distante.

Tanto su fascinación como su horror crecieron día a día, analizando a aquella extraña criatura que era su hermano.

"En ese caso no vuelvas a llamarme hasta que aprendas a controlar tu lengua"

Si Lynn no regresaba, si Lynn se negaba a ofrecer aquello que una vez logró salvar a Lincoln de aquella oscuridad creciente en su corazón entonces...

"… Imbécil"

"¿Por qué sigues con esto?", lo escuchó decir desde el sofá mientras le daba la espalda.

Lucy estaba segura de que por su cuenta, Lincoln acabaría tarde o temprano con su propia vida, y en el proceso, muchos otros sufrirían.

"Sabes porqué Lincoln", le respondió a su hermano, caminando hasta el sofá y tomando el control remoto para buscar algo más.

Lucy temía que esa locura infecciona ya hubiese enraizado en su corazón, su vieja fascinación con lo oculto, lo extraño, lo grotesco. Su hermano reunía cada uno de esos aspectos en su persona, era un enigma viviente y sin embargo, no podía sino sentir desesperación al saber lo riesgoso que era para todos en su familia ese secreto sobre Lincoln.

"Es un buen chico y se preocupa mucho por ti"

La joven gótica no pudo evitar reír, "Que gracioso que digas eso, recuerdo que desde que comenzamos a salir comenzaste a tratarlo como basura"

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y levantó los pies para apoyarlos sobre la mesa de centro, era cierto que sonaba como un hipócrita, pero eso estaba lejos de ser la peor cosa que hubiese hecho.

"Debía aprender cual era su lugar y de todos modos, no es como si lo hubiese detenido. De seguro no detuvo al novio de Lynn y mucho menos a los otros..."

Las mejillas de Lucy se tornaron rojas, obligandola a bajar la mirada para que Lincoln no lo notase. En realidad, era tonto esperar que los detalles de su relación no fuesen conocidos en casa incluso si tomaba varías precauciones para ello, pero de allí a que su hermano lo mencionase de forma tan casual había un gran trecho.

"Entonces lo sabes", murmuró ella, mirando de soslayo a Lincoln.

No parecía molesto ni decepcionado, aunque en él, había algo definitivamente diferente, un aire a tristeza que desde hace poco había llegado a notar.

"No hay privacidad en esta casa, es imposible no enterarse de algunas cosas. ¿Por qué crees que no traigo a nadie a este lugar?"

Lucy prefirió guardar silencio, pues no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomado esa conversación, sin embargo, Lincoln no había acabado con ella.

"En serio Lucy, no deberías desperdiciar el tiempo que te queda, ve a verlo"

La forma despectiva en la que Lincoln se refería a él fue el empujón que le faltaba a Lucy para volver a discutir, había estado evitando en entrar en otra confrontación desde aquella noche y por ello, su relación comenzó a sufrir. Llevaba tantos años con su novio y tenían planes a futuro, pero con Lincoln de por medio Lucy comenzó a cuestionarse todo, en especial, el papel que su hermana mayor jugaba en todo el asunto.

Jamas quiso mencionarlo por temor a recibir una respuesta que sabía terminaría por detestar, pero si Lincoln creía que podía pasar por alto los sacrificios que ella estaba haciendo estaba muy equivocado.

"¿Le habrías dicho lo mismo a ella?"

Lincoln arqueó una ceja, "¿A quién?", preguntó consternado, porque hasta donde tenía entendido, sus hermanas no conocían a ninguna de las chicas con las que a veces salía.

Lucy se quedó sin palabras, ¿cómo podía ser tan ciego?, o quizás solo trataba de despistarla fingiendo ignorancia, de un modo u otro no le seguiría ya el juego.

"Olvidalo, vamos a jugar con uno de tus estúpidos videojuegos"

Se levantó del sofá para encender la consola, Lincoln tenía un montón de juegos que solía compartir con Lana o Lily, las únicas de ellas que se daban el tiempo de acompañarlo de vez en cuando, por ello, Lucy no esperaba realmente hacer gran cosa, solo buscaba distraerse de sus problemas por un rato y mantener vigilado a Lincoln.

Pero él no se lo haría fácil.

"Deberías sentirte afortunada de que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti", comentó después de un rato, manejando su personaje con una facilidad de la que Lucy no gozaba.

"Si mal no recuerdo, incluso tiene pensado mudarse para que puedan seguir juntos"

No vio a uno de los enemigos del juego salir desde las sombras y asesinar a su personaje, comenzó una nueva partida y volvió a morir de inmediato, su frustración creció, Lincoln no dejaba de hablar.

"Casi me recuerdan a Lori y a Bobby, aunque mucho menos empalagosos..."

Lincoln casi dio un salto al escuchar como su hermana azotaba el control contra la mesa, retrocedió al notar a Lucy respirando agitadamente.

"Ese día", siseó ella, "Ese día, deje que Lynn fuese a buscarte y desde entonces me he preguntado qué hubiese sido diferente de haber ido yo"

Sus ojos furiosos se tornaron contra Lincoln, blandió los dientes en una mueca llena de rabia desatada.

"Si me voy, seguirás haciendo lo mismo hasta que te atrapen, no vas a detenerte, no vas a parar hasta que se te acabe la suerte, y entonces, ¿qué pasará contigo y con nosotras?, ¿pensaste siquiera en eso?"

Aquella violenta energía que la había poseída comenzó a dejarla, sembrando a su paso remordimiento y tristeza, Lucy sacudió la cabeza odiando al hombre sentado a su lado, a aquel que había tomado el lugar de Lincoln.

"Debería dejarte por tu cuenta", se lamentó en voz baja, "Pero no puedo"

"Lucy..."

Sintió como su hermano la sujetaba de los hombros y al abrir los ojos, era nuevamente Lincoln y no esa cosa que posaba como él.

"Siempre he estado celosa de ella porque creí… creí que la querías más que a mi", le confesó.

"Eso es imposible", respondió Lincoln, "Sabes que las amo a todas"

"Pero yo quería que me amaras un poco más", le reclamó Lucy, sintiéndose traicionada y herida, "Yo te busqué antes que cualquiera de ellas, fui yo quien esperó detrás de tu puerta y en la ventilación mientras que Lynn y el resto fingían que estabas bien"

"Lo siento, no he sido el mejor de los hermanos para ti"

Sus palabras eran veneno, todo lo que salía de su boca la empujaba más y más al precipicio.

"Quiero que seas feliz, nada más me importa"

Ese fue el punto de quiebre para Lucy, Lincoln no podía estar más errado, ¿cómo podía decir eso mientras que llevaba una doble vida?, el ser feliz e ignorante ya no era una opción que pudiese tomar, no con las vidas de toda su familia en riesgo y con su hermano apostando tan despreocupadamente con la suya.

Probablemente terminaría por arruinar su futuro con lo que iba a ser, pero si eso la ayudaba a detenerlo entonces lo haría.

"Voy a salvarte", susurró la joven de cabello negro.

Al escucharla se apartó de ella mientras que Lucy se sentaba sobre su regazo.

"¿Quieres reemplazarla por alguien?, pues yo tomaré su lugar", le dijo.

Lincoln comenzó a preocuparse al darse cuenta de que Lucy no pensaba moverse, incluso cuando trató de ponerse de pie, su hermana seguía firme sobre él, su cuerpo demasiado cercano, rompiendo una barrera que él durante años luchó por preservar.

"Ya detente Lucy, no es gracioso", farfulló Lincoln perdiendo la paciencia, Lucy ladeó la cabeza y le obsequió una sonrisa torcida.

"Claro que no lo es"; respondió, "¿Sabes por qué?"

No lo dejó responder, aplacando sus labios con un dedo, Lucy se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente a su hermano, sintiendo su cálido aliento escapar en cortas bocanadas y el latido incesante y potente de su corazón.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que ella haría y ese miedo comenzaba a gustarle.

"Porque sé lo que hiciste, lo que me hace tu cómplice y si te atrapan también me atraparán a mi"

"No te atreverías", respondió él de inmediato, Lucy comenzó a mecerse sobre su regazo, ¿eso era lo que quería de Lynn?, pues ella se lo daría, lo haría olvidar a Lynn y lo convencería de dejar esa peligrosa vida nocturna.

"Si caes, yo caigo", susurró, "De ahora en adelante lo que pase contigo me pasará a mi"

Lincoln luchó por imponerse, se apartó de Lucy a la fuerza, ignorando la mueca de dolor de su hermana al clavar sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta de sus brazos.

"Te lo prohíbo Lucy", escupió molesto, tratando de ponerse de pie y así terminar con toda esa locura.

Lucy lo volvió a empujar, "No puedes prohibirme nada hermano", siseó en su oído, "Voy a darte lo que quieres, y tú dejarás de ponernos en peligro a todos"

Lincoln comenzó a perder el control, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su hermana con inusitada crueldad, la escuchó gemir de dolor, momento en el que la dejó ir de inmediato.

Oleada tras oleada de vergüenza, podía sentir su calor traspasando la ropa, su presencia tan firme y real al punto en que nada más parecía importar.

"No quieres hacer esto", susurró después de un rato, estando agitado y acabado, "Por favor Lucy, ya detente"

Con eso, se puso de pie y dejó a Lucy por su cuenta para volver a su habitación.

"Tal vez si quiero...", murmuró Lucy subiendo los pies al sofá y abrazando sus rodillas.

No quería caer con su hermano, no deseaba ser presa de la misma locura pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Existía el silencio y las penumbras, y en ellas, muy de vez en cuando, la claridad de una voz y una silueta familiar._

 _Desde que podía recordar le hablaba en sueños, la pequeña Lucy que en un momento llegó a ser ignorada por todos tenía su propia amiga, alguien que siempre la escucharía, alguien que jamas la decepcionaría, alguien en quien poder confiar. Incluso sin poder verla sabía que era ella, por el perfume tan característico de sus ropas._

" _¿Bisabuela?"_

 _Podía jurar el haberla visto sonreír, incluso si siendo una silueta tal hazaña era imposible._

" _Hola Lucy"_

 _Como en ocasiones pasadas habló sobre todo lo que pesaba en su consciencia, las muchas noches en vela con el rostro pegado al muro, escuchando a Lincoln hablar consigo mismo, murmurando incoherencias hasta que estas de algún modo comenzaban a tener sentido._

 _Quizás… quizás se estaba volviendo loca y dentro de poco terminaría igual que Lincoln y lo peor, era que eso ya no la atemorizaba._

 _Su fiel confidente la escuchó atenta, apenas interviniendo hasta estar segura de tener todo el panorama a disposición._

" _¿Qué se supone que haga?, esta completamente trastornado"_

 _La silueta fue de un extremo al otro, "Dejalo", respondió en tono neutral, "Lo mejor será que dejes a Lincoln por su cuenta, así de simple"_

 _Lucy hizo rechinar sus dientes, "No puedo hacer eso, es mi hermano", replicó._

 _Al escucharla, su bisabuela se detuvo por completo, Lucy podía sentir su inquisitiva mirada sobre ella, analizando cada gesto y movimiento._

" _Pero eso no es todo", adivinó Harriet._

 _La joven gótica caminó hasta su bisabuela, esperando que por favor no pensase mal de ella por lo que tenía que decir._

" _Puedo salvarlo, sé que puedo hacerlo"_

 _Harriet sacudió la cabeza, "Lucy", le dijo, "Tu hermano es quien es, no puedes rescatarlo de si mismo"_

" _Si me quedo, estoy segura de que podré detenerlo", insistió Lucy, "Lincoln no se atrevería a ponerme en peligro"_

 _Un viento helado comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, tal como si viniese desde el exterior, colándose por debajo de la puerta hasta llegar a sus sueños. Tuvo la sensación de estar atrapada, una prisión construida por la fibra misma del horror, casi podía escuchar a su hermano rasgando la tierra mientras que algo lo arrastraba hasta que, en algún punto, otra cosa emergió en lugar de Lincoln._

 _Creyó ver una máscara monstruosa que pensó jamas tendría que volver a contemplar, el otro rostro de su hermano._

" _¿Y por cuánto tiempo crees que podrás controlarlo?"_

" _Si es necesario, para siempre", le aseguró Lucy sin querer demostrar el temor que comenzaba a poseerla._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a notar el trazo de algo que se asemejaba a cabello, fue tan breve que no podía estar segura, pero de alguna manera le recordó a Lynn, a pesar de que tenía una presencia completamente diferente._

" _¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó consternada, "¿Hay alguien más aquí?"_

 _Harriet ignoró su pregunta, y en lugar de responder, siguió exponiendo el plan y los motivos de Lucy._

" _¿Sabías lo que sentía por tu hermana mayor?", la interrogó de manera insidiosa._

 _Lucy contestó en un hilo de voz._

" _Tenía mis sospechas..."_

 _Desde ese día, desde el día en que le confiase el traer a Lincoln de regreso, cuando lo dejó todo en sus manos y al regresar, su hermano se dedicase por completo a Lynn, y claro, para las otras no sucedía nada extraño, incluso si un arrebato de celos ocurría de cuando en cuando, pero para Lucy estaba más que claro que con Lynn era distinto._

 _El día en que ella rompió su corazón de forma tan insidiosa, Lucy se sintió contenta, pues al fin, Lynn le había demostrado a Lincoln que sin importar lo mucho que lo desease jamas podría hacerla cambiar. Lynn jamas lo vería de ese modo, ella era incapaz de notarlo por su cuenta._

" _Entonces sabes que sigues adelante con esto, tomarás su lugar", prosiguió la bisabuela Harriet, "¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿que Lincoln te vea del mismo modo?"_

" _No lo sé, quizás… antes creía quererlo pero…"_

 _Logró sentir las manos de su bisabuela enmarcando su rostro, y la silueta llenándose de detalles antes ausentes, tal como aquel retrato que guardaba en el ático y que se movía cuando nadie más lo veía._

" _Tu hermano te ama demasiado como para permitir que lo sigas, lo mejor será que abandones esa peligrosa fantasía antes de que te acerques demasiado a hacerla realidad", le aconsejó su bisabuela, "Es por tu propio bien Lucy"_

 _Imaginó lo que significaría seguir ese consejo, aguardando impaciente al día en que su hermano cometiese un error y fuese atrapado y encerrado, verlo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos o vanagloriarse de sus crímenes, quizás preso en algún manicomio enloqueciendo cada día más, perdiendo todo contacto con la realidad hasta que no pudiese reconocer a ninguna de sus hermanas y mucho menos a si mismo._

 _Olvidando por completo todo lo que importaba, muriendo en vida…_

 _Lucy lo imaginó con una sabana atada a su cuello, con el otro extremo amarrado al picaporte, con la piel ennegrecida producto de la asfixia, o quizás cayendo en picada desde un edificio alto._

 _Su fantasma silencioso y lejano, evitándola incluso después de la muerte._

" _No puedo renunciar a él, no ahora", le dijo a su bisabuela, "Él me necesita más que nunca"_

 _No volvería a perderlo de vista, no mientras le fuese posible. Lucy se aseguraría cada día de darle razones para cambiar, de uno u otro modo salvaría a Lincoln de si mismo._

" _Nunca renunciaré a mi hermano"_

 _Poco a poco los velos que la separaban de la bisabuela Harriet volvieron a caer entre las dos. Lucy comenzó a despertar en cuanto su alarma sonó, aún así, antes de que el cantó de las aves matutinas pudiese penetrar en sus oídos, un presagio desalentador logró llegar hasta ella._

" _Dentro de poco ocurrirá algo que te hará lamentar esa decisión", susurró la bisabuela Harriet, "El monstruo que vive en las entrañas de tu hermano lo presiente, no falta mucho para eso Lucy"_

En cuanto abrió los ojos, sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Lincoln?"

Tan solo podía esperar a que su bisabuela se equivocase, y durante un tiempo así parecía, Lincoln se mantuvo alejado de problemas tal y como Lucy se lo pidió, eso, hasta el día en que recibió un mensaje de parte de una de sus hermanas y aquello tan monstruoso que habitaba en su interior salió a relucir.

 **:::**

 **/;** /

 **:::**

Lynn Loud cerró el cuarto de su habitación de golpe, no solo había perdido su primer partido importante, sino que habían barrido el piso con su equipo, supuso como siempre solía hacerlo que bastaría con esforzarse el doble y así se las arreglaría para compensar por las falencias de sus compañeras, he allí su gran error.

Acabó por subestimarlas a todas, cuando la que tuvo los peores fallos fue ella.

Arrojándose a la cama, pensó en llamar a casa y así, distraerse charlando con sus hermanas, mas, algo la paró.

Su dedo indice se detuvo instintivamente sobre el nombre de su hermano.

Sintió como su vergüenza, antes alimentada por el fracaso deportivo, se disolvía en un profundo pesar, Lincoln y ella no se habían despedido de la mejor de las maneras, y todo por un bobo chico al que ya ni siquiera veía, Lynn lo había conocido a los quince años, ambos se hallaban en la misma tienda y en cuanto sus manos se encontraron sobre el mismo balón, volaron chispas entre los dos. Fue una relación larga, la más larga que hubiese tenido, eso, hasta que Lincoln se interpuso.

Lynn no solo lo recordaba por lo embarazoso de la situación, allí estaba ella con su novio en uno de los pocos días en que tenían la casa para los dos, algo casi milagroso con el clan Loud. Una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta una pila de ropa acabó sobre el piso mientras que ellos acabaron intimando sobre el sofá de la sala, momento en que Lincoln apareció por la puerta de enfrente.

Fue una de las mayores peleas que hubiese presenciado, pues nunca imaginó que su delgado y francamente, patético hermano menor pudiese arreglárselas para partirle la cara a alguien que era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, y en cualquier otro contexto hubiese estado orgullosa de lo que había hecho, salvo porque su presencia allí arruinaba la perfecta cita que tenía hasta ese instante y que jamas se sobrepondría a la humillación de que su hermano menor la viese casi desnuda y besuqueándose con un chico el cual en cualquier momento haría más que besuquearla.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, claro que no.

Lo peor vino después, cuando ella, presa de su legendario mal carácter le propinase un derechazo directo en el rostro, momento en el que todos los insultos que tenía listos para él murieron en su boca.

Fue después del golpe que Lincoln se detuvo y dejó ir a ese chico, que apenas pudo se vistió y salió corriendo de la casa. Recordaría por siempre aquel instante por aquella expresión como la de un niño perdido que destrozó el corazón de Lynn, era la misma expresión de aquella horrenda noche que con tanto ahínco había tratado de olvidar.

A partir de entonces dejaron de tratarse como antes y toda confianza entre ellos quedó extinta, Lincoln acabó con un ojo morado que tardo semanas en sanar y a ella… a ella no le hicieron nada salvo por darle una charla sobre responsabilidad, la misma que había recibido por parte de Lori hacía unos años atrás.

Lincoln no volvió a mencionar el tema, y ella estaba contenta con eso, o al menos así fue al principio.

Años después, todo el asunto le parecía tan surreal que le costaba creer que hubiese sucedido, pero lo cierto era que le había dejado un ojo pinto a su hermano por un chico que ya ni siquiera le importaba, y que Lincoln apenas se molestó en defenderse.

" _Fue mi culpa, Lynn no hizo nada malo"_ , le había dicho a las chicas cuando los descubrieron horas más tardes, con Lynn pegada al teléfono ofreciendo explicaciones mientras que Lincoln se había recluido en su habitación a leer sus comics, como si no hubiese sucedido nada salvo por una insignificante disputa, porque esas cosas siempre sucedían en la casa Loud, siempre había una que otra pelea y esa no era diferente a ningún otra. Solo que Lynn sabía que esto no era cierto y que Lincoln seguía molesto, y aún así no les diría nada.

Examinó sus nudillos con detención, no podía creer el haber golpeado a su hermano con mala intención y a pesar de eso, lo recordaba demasiado bien como para fingir que nunca había sucedido

Se preguntó como en muchas otras ocasiones si acaso el que Lincoln mintiese para protegerla era su forma de demostrar que la quería o solo lo hacía por costumbre, y que el que nunca volviesen a hablar de ello había sido una suerte de renuncia tácita a aquello que existía entre los dos.

Lynn buscó el valor para marcar su número, apenas unas horas antes él había llamado para disculparse por no contestar el teléfono la noche anterior, cuando lo interrumpió en medio de una cita...

"Quizás otro día", murmuró derrotada y celosa, sabiendo que ese otro día no llegaría y que con toda probabilidad debería de esperar hasta navidad para verlo.

Pero incluso entonces, ¿tendría el valor de enfrentar a su hermano?

La joven deportista recargó su rostro contra la almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración, ese día, se sentía como la peor de las perdedoras.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Luan Loud terminó de enjuagar su cabello dejando que un remolino de espuma se desprendiese desde el piso de la ducha al drenaje, a su lado, sobre el tocador, un par de píldoras la esperaba junto al amargo trago de realidad que en las últimas semanas venía persiguiéndola en la forma de múltiples llamadas a toda hora y la sensación aterradora de que en ningún lugar se hallaba a salvo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le diría a su familia, porque ese secreto ya pesaba demasiado como para mantenerlo por su cuenta, y estaba segura de que si no hablaba a tiempo terminaría metida en algo mucho peor. Resignándose a lo inevitable, pensó en cual de todas sus hermanas podría llegar más rápido a asistirla.

Lori fue su primera opción, estaban relativamente cerca, pero con las noticias de que al fin se convertiría en tía no deseaba alterarla, Leni se hallaba de viaje y no regresaría por un buen tiempo al igual que Luna, quien se hallaba demasiado lejos como para siquiera considerar llamarla, eso le dejaba a Lynn o a Lincoln.

Dudó entre elegir a su hermana la deportista o a Lincoln, en especial porque no estaba segura de que este último siquiera tuviese tiempo para viajar, pero frente a la idea de tener a Lynn perdiendo el control como de seguro lo haría eligió al mal menor.

Lincoln, esperaba, sabría guardar la compostura y tendría el suficiente sentido común como para ayudar sin empeorar la situación.

Luan salió de la ducha, tragó sus pastillas y se secó antes de salir del cuarto de baño, una vez estuvo afuera, se vistió y marcó al número de su hermano menor.

"Lincoln, por favor llamame en cuanto escuches este mensaje, necesito que vengas pero por favor, no le digas a nadie más"

No esperaba que no le contestasen, pero tampoco estaba tan apresurada por una respuesta inmediata por lo que no tuvo problemas en dejar un mensaje.

Escuchó el picaporte de su habitación moverse e instintivamente buscó el gas pimienta que guardaba en su velador, no que le fuese a servir de mucho, de seguro ya estaba vacío, aún así, era mejor tenerlo a mano a no tener nada.

Había alguien en la vida de Luan que no pertenecía allí, alguien que de a poco comenzó a poseer cada aspecto de la rutina de la aspirante a comediante hasta que, de cierta manera, Luan dejó de luchar, permitiendo que este intruso se tomase cada vez más libertades en cuanto se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que hacía servía para sacar a esa persona de su vida.

La seguridad del campus ya no se molestaba en contestar sus llamadas, la policía había llenado unos cuantos reportes sin mayores resultados y todo seguía igual.

Creía poder soportarlo, pero la noche anterior su acosador cruzó la raya y Luan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se cansó de esperar a que la dejasen en paz.

Su hermano, una vez, había golpeado a un chico con el que ella salía solo porque le había dicho algo que lo molestó, ni siquiera recordaba qué era, solo que Lincoln, al escucharlo, no dudó un segundo en enfrentarse a el.

" _Para bien o para mal sé que va a protegerme"_ , se dijo a si misma, sintiendo algo de alivio al darse cuenta de que el picaporte ya no resonaba.

Peinando su cabello, en la porción que había sido cortada, comenzó a recordar todos los tiernos momentos con su ayudante estrella y se arrepintió de no llamar a casa tan a menudo como lo hacían sus hermanas.

Solo le quedaba esperar, su hermano de seguro encontraría la forma de ayudarla.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Y sigo sin saber qué hago con esto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doppelgänger**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **R** ecibió otro mensaje de madrugada, lo contestó con una corta misiva y trató de volver a dormir, cinco minutos más tarde recibió un nuevo mensaje, el último de la noche, prometía, pero ella sabía que no sería así, y que la única forma de ganar unas cuantas horas de sueño sería permitiendo que escuchase su voz.

Marcado rápido, justo por sobre el número que antes solía dominar esa lista y que poco a poco sería relegado al fondo. Se preguntó como en tantas otras noches si acaso su hermano mayor estaría despierto y escuchando, fortaleciendo su resolución, armándose en contra de todo y todos dentro de su caparazón hasta no ser otra cosa que una imagen burda y engañosa de su verdadero ser. De seguro estaría pegado contra la pared esperando a que ella cumpliese con su papel.

Hubiese preferido ir a confrontarlo a seguir con la charada, y a pesar de ello permaneció en su cama y se puso a hablar en voz baja.

–¿Tampoco puedes dormir?–

Escuchó el alivio desde los auriculares, la exhalación profunda y calmada que evidenciaba el cansancio acumulado y la preocupación.

–Lo siento, es solo que… me alegra que se vaya–

Lucy sujetó el teléfono con fuerza, tornando sus labios en una mueca amarga y fría que en nada se parecía al tono de su voz. Actuaba, tal como Lincoln lo hacía, y lo odiaba, como de seguro Lincoln odiaba fingir.

Jamas podría ser como su hermano mayor, y eso la aliviaba, y la llenaba de rabia al demostrar que la brecha entre los dos jamas disminuiría.

–A mi también–, se forzó a decir, –Es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para nosotros–

Una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida y de la que ni siquiera estaba consciente. Lincoln sencillamente la llevó a un callejón sin salida y la hizo cuestionarse qué era lo más importante para ella, solo que jamas le explicó que ese era su objetivo desde un inicio, y que desde el inicio planeaba manipular su elección. Al final Lincoln consiguió lo que quería y la dejó por su cuenta, con el conocimiento de que al llegar la última de las horas, al avanzar al patíbulo, ella se alejaría.

Ella preferiría a alguien más, porque así debía de ser. No existía motivo alguno para que se perdiesen dos vidas por el crimen de una persona. No existía razón para que Lucy compartiese el destino de su hermano.

Al lugar al que Lincoln se dirigía nadie podía acompañarlo.

–Te amo Lucy–

–Y yo a ti Rocky–

La parte rebelde de su ser, la que se negaba a aceptar el ataque artero de su hermano le susurraba a diario que era un error, y que todavía estaban a tiempo de hacer algo, que el sacrificio, por grande que fuese, valdría la pena.

Su parte sensata, su ser racional, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Lincoln jamas le creería nuevamente, no lo haría porque el concepto de tener sus sentimientos validados iba más allá de su propia persona. Para él, no existía universo alguno en el que lo que sintiese no fuese otra cosa que una aberración, y esa aberración, ese pecado propio de su alma no lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con la única persona que lo hubiese visto realmente, en su plenitud, y le dijese que todavía lo amaba.

La llamada terminó minutos después, y casi podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la criatura que vivía dentro de su hermano. Un corazón roto una y mil veces que se negaba a sanar, y que Lucy sabía cualquier día se detendría de forma súbita y violenta.

Quizás entonces aceptaría su amor, pero hasta entonces, le permitiría seguir por su cuenta y ella haría lo mismo, sin importar lo mucho que le doliese.

–Supongo que sí soy igual a ella–

 **:::**

 **:::**

El quiebre de una pacífica, conformate y más que nada, hermosa mentira.

–Entonces… ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?–

Lincoln no se inmutó frente a ella, y haciendo memoria, Lucy se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su hermano alterarse por cualquier cosa. Solo ahora caía en cuenta de las muchas peculiaridades que antes pasaba por alto respecto a Lincoln.

–Vi un problema y lo solucioné–, contestó Lincoln, –Luan está a salvo, y créeme, ella no es la única que estará mejor gracias a mi–

Lucy frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, ¿así que así veía las cosas?, pues era… era difícil llevarle la contraría. Por lo poco que entendía, alguien había estado acosando a su hermana mayor quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y Lincoln, como de costumbre, tuvo que intervenir. El panorama que tenía enfrente era difuso, apenas tenía unos cuantos rumores para guiarse junto con una llamada de Luan, sin embargo, una confesión de parte del propio perpetrador lo cambiaba todo.

El viaje misterioso de su hermano mayor, el cambio de actitud de Luan… claro que tenía sentido. ¿por qué otro motivo viajaría en medio de la semana salvo que tuviese que ayudar a una de las chicas?, y claro, como nadie le cuestionaba era de esperarse que todo el mundo salvo los involucrados supiesen exactamente cuál era el problema.

Ya ni siquiera cuestionaban los favores que le pedían a Lincoln, él no sabía decir no.

He allí otra cosa que pasaba por alto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Lincoln le pidió ayuda?, y no solo a ella, sino a cualquier otra de las chicas. No se trataba solamente de las cosas pequeñas como ayudar a mamá con las compras o algo por el estilo, sino de las cosas grandes, de lo importante y es que Lincoln, desde hacía un buen rato que no charlaba con ellas sobre lo que a él le pasaba. Todas las conversaciones, todas las discusiones, todo, giraba en torno a ellas. Lucy ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal de no ser por esa desafortunada noche, y de no ser por eso, ¿seguiría ciega a la persona en la que se había transformado su hermano?. Le bastaba el mirar a Lincoln para saber la respuesta, para darse cuenta de lo bien que escondía sus emociones, limitándose a mantener una sonrisa serena y una postura relajada. Para él, de seguro no era diferente de las múltiples ocasiones en que algo lo molestaba y a pesar de ello decidía callar y seguir con su rutina como si nada.

Apretando los puños maldijo en voz baja. Su análisis de nada le servía, era completamente inútil frente al gigantesco problema que tenía en frente.

¿Cómo abordarlo y lograr que fuese honesto?

–Lincoln…–

Lo vio alzar una mano y se calló, para escuchar de sus labios algo que la dejó fuera de combate.

–Lucy… si de verdad lo quieres, voy a entregarme–

Inesperado… ¿de verdad lo haría?, ¿en realidad lo confesaría todo si ella lo pedía?, no podía ser tan sencillo, no. De seguro existía un ángulo que estaba ignorando, un detalle que pasaba por alto allí, justo bajo sus narices, ¿pero qué?, ¿qué podía pretender al dejarle la decisión a ella?

–Entiendo que no es justo pedirte que guardes silencio, eso te convertiría en una cómplice. Así que como lo veo, el entregarme es la única forma de terminar con todo de manera pacífica–, elaboró Lincoln, –No quiero ser un problema para la familia, no quiero que mis… crímenes… sean una carga para ustedes–

Era un acto suicida, y completamente descabellado. La verdad, es que Lincoln comprendía a la perfección que se hallaba en el punto en el cual era imposible el esperar un resultado positivo. Si se entregaba lo perdía todo y de paso condenaba a su familia a cargar con el nombre de un asesino, lo que no sería justo para nadie. Por otra parte, el seguir como si nada parecía atractivo, pero implicaba posponer el problema y el problema en si, no desaparecería. Lucy lo había visto, y por mucho que intentase aparentar el ser fuerte, Lincoln no era tan ciego como para pasar por alto el costo emocional que implicaba ese conocimiento. Su hermana estaba sufriendo día a día y él seguía sin hacer nada, prolongando la tortura por la cual pasaba Lucy para mantener esa ilusión de normalidad de la que dependía su vida. Se estaba comportando de forma en extremo egoísta que era justo lo que se había prometido no hacer, pero ella se sentía tan…

No, no era bueno entretener esos pensamientos. Debía enfocarse en lo que importaba que era proteger a Lucy y al resto de la familia.

– _Podría suicidarme–_ , pensó, – _Podría hacerlo pasar como un accidente para que la aseguradora no moleste a mis padres a la hora de cobrar. No es mucho dinero, pero de seguro les ayudaría por un buen tiempo y ni siquiera tendrían que pagar expensas funerarias–_

Era un plan tentador, tan sencillo como salir un día e interponerse en el camino de alguien, o resbalar en el trabajo, preferentemente desde un octavo piso, aunque todo esto venía con su propio set de complicaciones, siendo la principal que no deseaba morir.

Aunque si se volvía necesario… pues era bueno saber que contaba con un plan de contingencia.

Asintiendo para si mismo se volvió a dirigir a Lucy.

–Tan solo dilo, y lo haré–, le dijo sonriendo, –Lo que sea con tal de reparar lo que he hecho Lucy, tan solo quiero acabar con todo esto para que las cosas regresen a la normalidad–

–No–

Ahora era el turno de Lincoln de callar.

–Perdón, creo que no te escuché bien Lucy–, ¿acaso sus oídos lo engañaban?, allí estaba, ofreciendo una salida rápida y conveniente, proponiendo su propia libertad como moneda de cambio para rescatar a Lucy de la culpa que no debía de sentir y ella le decía que no.

Lucy, después de mucho intentar, al fin comprendía algo. No todo, ni siquiera pretendía decir que lo que creía se acercaba a la verdad, pero sentía estar cerca de algo concreto.

–No te zafaras tan fácilmente de esto Lincoln–

Lo tenía acorralado, se dio cuenta. A pesar de tener todavía esa tersa sonrisa, Lucy podía notar lo inquieto que estaba.

Le recordaba a los perros heridos que Lana traía a veces, temeroso al principio, hasta que se daban cuenta de que no los lastimarían.

–Quiero entender porqué lo haces, eso es lo que necesito saber–, murmuró segura de si misma, –Los dos sabemos que no podría pedirte que te entregues–

–¿Y qué diferencia haría?–, protestó Lincoln, –Lucy… lo que pasó… ¡no necesitas saberlo!, ¡nadie tiene que saberlo!–, estalló Lincoln poniéndose de pie y paseando por la habitación. Lucy lo dejó ser, le daría tiempo para calmarse.

– _Así que así te sientes en realidad–_ , se dijo a si misma – _Así eres cuando nadie más te ve–_

Lincoln recuperó la compostura después de un rato, bastante avergonzado consigo mismo por comportarse de esa manera frente a su hermana.

No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así, él era una persona diferente, no podía… ¡no se permitiría ser como ese niño odioso al que había enterrado hacía ya tantos años. _!_

–¿Qué diferencia haría?–, preguntó con marcada amargura al sentarse junto a su hermana, –¿Qué cambiarías con eso Lucy?. No puedes cambiar el pasado, no puedes… limpiarme de lo que he hecho–

Su hermana debía de estar loca si creía que ponerlo a hablar solucionaría las cosas.

–Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi–, respondió ella, –Confía en mi Lincoln–

–Confío en ti–

–No, no confías en mi–, contestó Lucy sacudiendo la cabeza, –Ya ni siquiera charlamos–

–Eso no es cierto Lucy, siempre tengo tiempo para ti, siempre–, retrucó Lincoln confundido y molesto.

Lucy suspiró intranquila, Lincoln en realidad no comprendía o no quería entender, mas, le daría tiempo y lograría retomar la tarea que Lynn dejó incompleta de salvar a su hermano. Habían sido autocomplacientes, creyendo torpemente que no necesitaban hacer más, que la oscuridad que rodeó a Lincoln en esa ocasión se desvaneció en una noche cuando en realidad, seguía presente, amenazando con engullirlo todo a su alrededor.

Ignoró el temor intrínseco que le provocaban esos recuerdos y siguió adelante.

–Tienes tiempo para escuchar mis poemas, o ayudarme con mis problemas o para consolarme cuando algo sale mal–, explicó, –Pero jamas hablamos sobre ti, sobre lo que te aqueja o lo que te gusta. Ahora entiendo que lo haces a propósito. Es por eso que no discutes con ninguna de nosotras sin importar que creas que nos equivocamos–

Lincoln apenas abrió la boca antes de que ella lo silenciase.

–Y sé que vas a tratar de defenderte con una excusa que hace unas semanas atrás me hubiese creído, pero la verdad, es que ya no puedo aceptar algo así Lincoln–

Estaba sonriendo, notó Lincoln.

Lucy sonreía…

¿Por qué?

–Si tengo que arriesgar mi pellejo por ti, quiero al menos saber porqué lo haces–, concluyó la joven gótica al cruzarse de brazos y abandonar la habitación, dejando atrás a un anonadado Lincoln que seguía tan confundido como al inicio.

Tanto prepararse para enfrentar el peor escenario de su vida que al final, resultó ser poco más que un criptico compromiso con su hermana al que ni siquiera había accedido, aunque dadas sus circunstancias, era más que obvio que tendría que ceder.

Quizás eso ayudaría a Lucy a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no se explicaba que su hermana menor fuese tan…

–Por favor Lucy, no hagas esto, me entregaré, es en serio–, murmuró siguiéndola afuera de la habitación y casi chocando contra ella.

La solución que Lucy tenía en mente era apenas un parche, un desgastado trozo de madera flotando a la deriva que soportaría la tempestad o se quebraría contra el impacto de las primeras olas, todo esto dependiendo de como jugase sus cartas. Y es que al fin tenía algo con lo cual asegurarse de que su hermano estuviese a salvo, una pieza del tablero que Lincoln nunca, jamas, pensaría en arriesgar.

–No Lincoln, desde ahora en adelante somos cómplices, así que si tú caes yo caigo–

Lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y podía hacer cuanto quisiese con él sin protestas de por medio, sin el temor a otra recaída.

–Si de verdad me amas, dejarás que te ayude y confiarás en mi–

Con eso, le dio espacio para que pensase bien las cosas, para que meditase con calma todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Una pequeña victoria para Lucy, una victoria que no duraría.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que creía necesitar era ahora suyo.

Y eso lo estaba matando.

¿El extinguir la luz de los ojos de un desconocido al que consideraba basura?, eso era juego de niños, una labor de tal insignificancia que palidecía frente al tiempo que empleaba para leer sus historietas. Allí afuera, con el monstruo rondando los callejones se trataba de liberar presión. Ira, celos, amor y quién sabe qué más se agolpaban de forma constante en sus venas tornando su rutina diaria en una bomba de tiempo.

En realidad, lo que hacía lo hacía casi por necesidad, pero de ser honestos, era la clase de necesidad que podía suprimir sin problemas. Esto ponía en tela de juicio su falta de cuidado a la hora de asesinar, pues contradecía todo aquello por lo que afirmaba vivir, y es que Lincoln tenía un papel importante en la vida de otras personas, y su irresponsabilidad no le afectaría solo a él, sino, a aquellos a los que amaba, a la familia a la que dedicaba su vida.

Y esto último bien podría ser otra mentira, tomando en consideración su reprochable conducta.

Podía notarlo en los ojos de Lucy, en sus labios, su respiración. Aquella semilla de locura que implantó en una visión accidental comenzaba a germinar y dentro de poco daría a luz a una flor desconocida en la persona de su hermana.

¿En qué se transformaría Lucy si esa semilla lograba florecer?, ¿qué criatura surgiría de su inagotable avaricia que no consideraba sangre ni edad a la hora de apropiarse de lo que jamas debió ser suyo?

–¿Vienes Lincoln?–

Se aislaba poco a poco, encontrando excusas que antes no existían con tal de crear ventanas de tiempo para permanecer a su lado. Se las arreglaba como una experta mentirosa para mantenerlos a todos en suspenso mientras hacía de las suyas.

Le ofreció su mano y juntos caminaron por las oscuras calles rumbo a casa, ignorando a los pocos transeúntes que a esas horas transitaban rumbo a sus propios hogares.

Y hablando de fauna urbana, su pequeña hermana comenzaba a confundirse con las criaturas que surgían a esas horas. Tal cosa no le agradaba a Lincoln, pues era testamento de un cambio que esperaba evitar.

Su hermana no era feliz.

–Creo que estoy lista para romper con él, después de todo, no puedo darle falsas esperanzas–

Se sintió aliviado y asqueado a la vez al ver el grado de compromiso que le ofrecía Lucy, aliviado porque había sido elegido por sobre alguien más, asqueado debido a que esa elección no fue libre. Ella solo trataba de engañarse a si misma, de convencerse de haber tomado la mejor decisión cuando en realidad tenía las manos atadas. En el fondo, Lucy era una pobre chica intentando salvar a su estúpido hermano mayor ofreciendo algo que ya no podía dar, pues pertenecía a alguien más, alguien mucho más digno que un mentiroso del calibre de Lincoln.

El que ella pudiese aceptar esa falsedad con tal tranquilidad le destrozaba por dentro, el que Lucy pareciese convencerse cada día más de sentir algo que obviamente no sentía solo servía para exacerbar la extensión total del perverso sentimiento que hacía pasar por amor.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo a su hermana?

–Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, no me gustaría esparcir rumores, no necesito que nadie cuestione nuestra relación–

Lincoln se detuvo junto con Lucy, la sujetó del rostro haciendo a un lado el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, sosteniendo entre sus palmas las mejillas pálidas y tristes de su preciosa hermana menor.

–¿Estás bien Lincoln?–, preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa torcida que amenazaba con desmoronarse.

Era oficial, Lincoln le había quebrado el corazón.

Tenía todo lo que quería en mera apariencia, todo lo que añoraba construido en humo, levantado sobre la nada. En el fondo, una victoria carente de significado, una derrota de la que jamas podría liberarse, pero de la que podía salvar a Lucy, si es que tenía el valor de hacer lo correcto.

–¿Lincoln?–

Lo supo entonces, supo que de ninguna manera permitiría que eso que sucedía entre los dos siguiese existiendo, pero Lucy era obstinada, y no cedería fácilmente ni se dejaría salvar.

Tendría que forzar su mano, no contra ella, sino en contra de alguien más, alguien que sabía sería perfecto para tornar esa triste sonrisa en una mueca de odio, de la clase que no se borraría con una disculpa, de la clase que no olvidaría ni disminuiría con el paso de los años porque la quemaría tan profundo, de manera tan personal que la sola idea de aceptar una reconciliación se volvería aborrecible.

Estaba seguro de que daría resultado al igual que con Lynn, dado que al fin comprendía. No era por un pobre diablo sin nombre que Lynn lo golpeó, no era por el novio en si, sino por el control y es que Lynn no deseaba ser controlada por nadie, mucho menos por su hermano menor. Se había visto acorralada, avergonzada y reaccionó como era de esperarse, y todo fue para mejor.

Con Lucy sucedería lo mismo, tan solo tendría que presionar sus botones y ella haría el resto, y dado que la conocía tan bien no le quedaba margen de error.

–¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo?–, susurró al mismo tiempo que la envolvía entre sus brazos, dejándola con una mala sensación en el estómago, como si algo terrible fuese a suceder.

Y así sería, puesto que Lincoln ya no podía pretender por más tiempo que ese deseo antinatura fuese compartido por Lucy. Ella no lo amaba, no de ese modo y nada cambiaría eso.

De forma dubitativa Lucy le correspondió.

–También te amo Lincoln–

Lincoln sonrió al escuchar esas palabras que de seguro no volvería a oír.

Planeaba romperle aún más el corazón a su hermana, destruirlo por completo y acabar con cualquier chance de reconciliación, y lo haría por Lucy, por Lynn y por toda la familia.

 **:::**

 **:::**

A diferencia de lo que el común de las personas pudiese imaginar, ella era terriblemente observadora de los hábitos de los otros, al punto en que durante su juventud mantenía cámaras alrededor de toda la casa para no perderse de ningún momento gracioso. Aquello era parte de su _modus operandi_ después de todo, una habilidad ejercitada en razón de su oficio que cultivó de forma casi inconsciente. Necesitaba comprender mejor lo que hacía reír, y por tanto, se dedicaba observar a las personas para nutrir su comedia siendo su familia los sujetos de prueba predilectos para Luan. Porque la conocían bien, tan bien que no dudaban en esconder su disgusto si una de sus bromas no era lo suficientemente buena sin que ese disgusto se convirtiese en algo peor.

¿Qué si se había pasado de la raya en un par de ocasiones?, pues esos eran gajes del oficio. Nadie dijo que hacer reír fuese sencillo, no solo para ella como la comediante, sino para su muy amado público.

Tenía suerte de que fuesen tan comprensivos…

Tal vez por ello se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal antes que el resto, Luan estaba segura que tanto Leni como Luna también se habían percatado y que Lynn haría lo mismo en cuanto volviese a casa.

Todo comenzó con una noticia que la tomó desprevenida.

Después de mucho deliberar, Lincoln se mudaría de casa, se mudaría muy, muy lejos.

El resto de la familia, al descubrir esto, fueron de la dicha a la melancolía al darse cuenta de que la casa volvería a perder un integrante. Sus padres no lo entendían, aunque lo aceptaban de forma pacifica, las gemelas pelearon, porque ambas querían que Lincoln se quedase con ellas pero no para que Lola siguiese explotándolo, en opinión de Lana y no para que Lana le ayudase a escabullirse de sus obligaciones, en opinión de Lola.

Lily estaba muy triste, y aunque decía que entendía que su hermano debía irse algún día hacía un pobre trabajo por ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba.

Lisa no estaba complacida, lo que era muy gracioso porque se esforzaba mucho en aparentar el aceptar ese cambio como una persona madura.

Las mayores, incluyéndola a ella, lo apoyaron desde el inicio, bueno, salvo por una persona que llegaría dentro de poco y que al saber lo que iba a pasar cortó la llamada.

Luan imaginó que lo mismo debió haber ocurrido con Lucy antes de que ellas llegaran. Por ello se hallaba de regreso en su vieja habitación, escuchando a Luna afinar una de sus guitarras mientras discutían los nuevos cambios por los que pasaba la familia Loud.

–Hey, ¿tienes idea de por qué esos dos no se hablan?–

Luna había pasado de visita junto con el resto de la banda, y al llegar la noche decidió quedarse a dormir en lugar de regresar al autobús con el que iba de gira. Su grupo, aunque no muy conocido, tenía una buena ruta establecida junto con varios festivales regionales por lo que no tenían tantas dificultades. Luan envidiaba en secreto lo sencillo que había sido para su hermana mayor el alcanzar sus sueños mientras que a ella se le cerraron todas las puertas, aunque claro, tal envidia venía emparejada con una nada saludable dosis de culpabilidad que la carcomía cada vez que uno de sus amigos o conocidos le pedía un autógrafo al saber que eran hermanas. Aquella culpa, su vieja amiga, provenía del conocimiento de lo arduo que tuvo que luchar Luna por alcanzar sus metas. Cada espectáculo en el que se presentaba Luna demandaba todo de ella, y ella daba el cien por ciento todo el tiempo.

Era condenadamente talentosa, a diferencia de Luan…

–Eso es lo que trato de averiguar–, contestó cruzándose de piernas y revisando una serie de viejos circuitos, –Mi viejo sistema de vigilancia está arruinado, alguien se llevó las partes–

Ignorando esto último, Luna se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse en medio de la recamara, sacudiendo la cabeza de tanto en tanto y murmurando para si misma.

–Es raro, no me gusta para nada–, suspiró, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Luan.

–¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?–

Eso sobre envidiar a Luna en secreto… pues tenía una forma de manejarlo que tampoco era saludable, pero vaya que la disfrutaba.

–Yo… tuve algunos problemas y Lincoln me ayudó, pero no creo que eso tenga que ver con esto–, contestó Luan, evitando cualquier mención a lo que realmente había pasado con su hermano.

Lo del acosador del dormitorio seguía siendo un secreto. Luan no deseaba compartirlo con toda su familia, por ello reclutó a Lincoln en primer lugar y por lo mismo, mantendría la boca cerrada hasta que todo el asunto se solucionara a cabalidad.

Sin embargo, Luna no había pasado casi toda su vida junto a ella sin aprender un par de cosas.

La rockera sabía que su hermana omitía detalles importantes.

–¿Qué clase de problemas?–, preguntó Luna con suspicacia.

– _De la clase que no te incumbe–_ , pensó Luan desganada, conteniendo el deseo de decirle a hermana mayor que Lincoln, su dulce e inocente Lincoln había drogado a un tipo y lo había expuesto como el pervertido que era, todo esto en la complicidad de la noche mientras que ella lo esperaba. Jamas se lo diría a nadie, no metería a Lincoln en problemas por algo que era su responsabilidad, pero vaya, ¡que ganas tenía de gritarle al mundo lo que su hermano había hecho!, ¿acaso eso la convertía en una terrible hermana?, pues tal vez así era, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse aliviada por saber que alguien cuidaba de ella, que tenía, a su manera, su propio ángel de la guarda.

–Te lo diré luego–, suspiró Luan, –Voy a hablar con Lincoln–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Luan se lo ocultaba, al igual que Lucy, las gemelas no sabían lo que sucedía con exactitud y con Lisa y Lily sucedía lo mismo. De estas últimas cuatro apenas logró sacar algunos detalles, como el inusual horario de su hermano, o la facilidad con la que obtenían su tiempo y su atención para cualquier cosa, lo que fuese que a ella se les ocurriera Lincoln siempre estaba disponible para ayudar. No se quejaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía, tenía cuidado de no decir algo que pudiese sonar hiriente. No les pedía ayuda, de hecho, habían días en los que apenas interactuaban con él, claro que lo veían, eso era de lo más natural, pero de allí a mantener una conversación o tan solo charlar pues bueno… eso no solía suceder con Lincoln, y eso no era todo, descubrió Luna. Existían muchas cosas que ignoraba de su hermano menor, pequeños detalles, cosas muchas veces insignificantes, de aquellas que acaban descartadas por lo sencillo que era pasarlas por alto, o a veces, porque se volvía necesario el ignorarlas. Lincoln ayudaba en casa, y mucho, así que atosigarlo con preguntas y más preguntas jamas le pareció apropiado a ninguna de las chicas.

De seguro allí residía la raíz del problema.

Luna lo atrapó en la linea del baño, leyendo uno de sus comics mientras esperaban que Luan terminase de darse una ducha.

–Bro–, le saludó con la entonación que practicase durante toda su adolescencia y que luego se quedó con ella.

Lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, con la vista fija en su lectura.

–Sigues usando ese acento–, murmuró Lincoln con añoranza, –Cada vez te queda mejor hermanita–

Existía algo reconfortante en su hermano menor, en el concepto de que sin importar lo que pudiese suceder a futuro él estaría allí, en casa. Podría sonar algo egoísta de su parte, pero el hecho de que decidiese quedarse a cuidar de las chicas y de sus padres a costa de perseguir sus sueños le parecía un detalle en extremo dulce a Luna.

No pudo evitar atraparlo entre sus brazos, quedando con las mejillas pegadas a su espalda. Lincoln no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto y todavía usaba su pijama, que consistía en unos shorts y nada más debido a que con los años su costumbre de pasearse por la casa en ropa interior se volvió algo incómoda para el resto de la familia. Los shorts resultaban por tanto convenientes para todos, aunque tenían algunas desventajas, como llegaría a descubrir Luna. Con anterioridad, Luna se había sentido atraída por muchos chicos, al menos así fue hasta que conoció a Sam, aunque incluso en ese entonces ya sentía cierta curiosidad, mas, siempre tuvo un tipo de chico que le gustaba, de la clase sensible, artistas como ella a diferencia de Lincoln, que si bien tenía el ánimo carecía del talento y el tiempo para desarrollarlo. Era triste que acabase de ese modo, pero así era la vida, no siempre uno podía ganar.

Su hermano había crecido para convertirse en una persona bastante peculiar, no encajaba para nada con la clase de persona que solía atraer a Luna, por lo que encontró sumamente incómodo el calor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, piel con piel. Súbitamente consciente de lo que hacía dio un paso atrás para desvanecer ese germen perverso que casi anida en su mente, aunque no sin que antes Lincoln pudiese atraparla.

–¿Qué haces?–, preguntó Lincoln en voz baja para no despertar al resto de las chicas.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta Luna de que la distancia había desaparecido, y que sus brazos, muy a su pesar, terminaron rodeando el cuello de Lincoln.

–¿Qué acaso no puedo abrazar a mi propio hermano?–, respondió en tono de broma para disimular el temblor en su voz.

Lincoln ladeó la cabeza, historieta olvidada a un lado, mientras se dedicaba a observar a su hermana mayor.

–Algo te preocupa–, concluyó, –¿Cómo puedo ayudar?–

Era la clase de respuestas que sabía debía esperar, pero no por ello dejó de sentirse consternada.

–Tú me preocupas, ¿qué pasó con Lucy?, ¿por qué pelearon?–

Sin inflexión alguna respondió de manera automática, tal y como si estuviese leyendo un guion.

–Tuve una charla con ella, pero ya todo se arregló, no hay de que preocuparse–, resumió tranquilo, –¿Eso era todo?–

No le quedaba otra que insistir, así que fue directo al punto, a algo que la llevaba molestando desde hacía un buen tiempo, algo en lo que sentía debió haber sido incluida.

–¿Tiene que ver con el favor que le hiciste a Luan?–

Finalmente logró ver un trazo de verdadera emoción en el rostro de su hermano. Era obvio que estaba satisfecho, incluso orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Por un motivo que no podía explicar su reacción le dio mala espina, sencillamente la puso en alerta sobre Lincoln, lo que a la vez la hizo sentirse culpable.

–¿Lincoln?–, preguntó despacio, –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?–

Su hermano menor sacudió los hombros y sonrió, –Es un secreto–, susurró, –Entre Luan y yo–

Aquella sensación que gritaba peligro no se desvaneció por un buen rato. Luan estaba tardando bastante en salir y Luna se sentía incómoda por lo que comenzó a planear su retirada, pensando en que ya tendría tiempo para abordar el problema de Lincoln.

–Siempre me gustaron tus pecas, son iguales…–

Estaba segura de que su hermano no planeaba decir eso, tan solo lo sintió y habló antes de poder controlarse. Era obvio que Lincoln estaba tan sorprendido como ella, ¿y quién era esa otra chica?, ¿acaso se trataba de alguien a quién conocía?

–¿Y cómo está la banda?, ¿van a sacar nuevo material?–

Luna sacudió la cabeza, entretenida frente al obvio intento por descarrilar la conversación.

–¿De quién estabas hablando bro?–

Lincoln parpadeó y se relamió los labios, ignorando el silencio que vino al acabar Luan de usar la ducha.

De no haber recordado a esa persona gracias a Luna jamas hubiese pasado por alto ese detalle, ni hubiese comentado tal cosa.

–Alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo–, confesó, –Alguien muy especial para mi, Luna–

La tristeza con la que se expresaba de esa persona sorprendieron a Luna, que por más que quisiese no podía discernir la identidad de la persona sobre la que Lincoln hablaba. Sin embargo, era obvio que esta persona era importante para su hermano, y si era importante para él entonces también lo era para ella.

–Lincoln… ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?, soy tu hermana mayor y bueno… me preocupa que estés bien–, le dijo con honestidad, –Siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro, así que si tienes algo que decir, yo te escucharé–

Lincoln deliberó apenas unos segundos antes de cerrar firmemente la boca y dar media vuelta, para ver a Luan que en medio de todo se las había arreglado para espiar desde el interior del baño. Lincoln le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la comediante que la hizo sonrojarse para luego excusarse e ir de regreso a su habitación.

En cuanto Luan se fue, Lincoln le alcanzó su historieta a Luna, –¿Quieres leerla por mientras?–, preguntó de soslayo a la vez que se internaba en el baño, –Y no es nada Luna, estoy bien, en serio–

Luna sostuvo el comic y escuchó el click de la puerta, –Bueno, si tú lo dices…–, murmuró intranquila antes de ponerse a hojear la historieta. Jamas comprendió la fascinación de su hermano con esas cosas cuando existían miles de hobbies mejores que sentarse en ropa interior y leer sobre tipos fornidos golpeando al villano de turno, pero a pesar de ello, lo que tenía entre manos parecía ser diferente.

–No está tan mal–, se dijo a si misma, –Podría componer sobre esto–

Y en efecto, no era una mala historia en si. Se trataba pues de una tragedia, un personaje que alguna vez fue un héroe cometiendo error tras error, cada uno más desafortunado que el anterior, hasta ser despojado de capa y título y transformarse en un antagonista, alguien que creía ver al mundo por lo que era y que planeaba corregirlo a como diese lugar, solo para llegar al final y descubrir que su sacrificio fue por nada, que su vida fue por nada y que estuvo equivocado desde un principio.

La verdad sobre si mismo fue lo que lo destruyó, la verdad y no tecnología de punta ni súper fuerza ni velocidad, tan solo intelecto mal aplicado, la razón puesta al servicio de un castigo auto impuesto con el que tendría que lidiar el resto de sus días cumpliendo un papel que no quería y que francamente lo enfermaba, pero que nadie más realizaría y en el que estaría atrapado hasta su muerte.

No buscaba poder, no buscaba revancha y mucho menos reconciliación, tan solo deseaba acabar con todo.

Las pequeñas piezas de un rompecabezas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta estaba armando cobraron significado, y pudo ver las fracturas en la careta de su hermano.

Estaba sufriendo y nadie lo veía, ni siquiera ella, una de las más cercanas a Lincoln.

Y si Lincoln no confiaba en ella, entonces, ¿con quién hablaría?

Luna comprendía que existía una jerarquía entre las hermanas respecto a Lincoln. Las amaba a todas, pero no por lo mismo, porque esa clase de cariño no se correspondía con su actuar.

Cada una de ellas se relacionaba con el chico de cabello blanco de forma distinta, con Lori, como una segunda madre con quien se repartía la tarea de cuidar a las menores, con Leni, como alguien demasiado precioso a quien debía salvaguardar porque el mundo era cruel y no todos serían amables con ella. Con Luan y ella como las hermanas mayores geniales a las que impresionar, Lynn era… un caso aparte. A Lucy le tenía también un cariño especial, por venir justo después de él.

A las gemelas las adoraba por completo, por lo que se adaptaba lo mejor que podía.

A Lisa le hacía recordar que no había nada de malo con divertirse de vez en cuando, incluso si era con alguien no tan listo como ella.

Lily era su bebé, y bueno… la amaba, realmente la amaba. Era increíblemente paciente con ella, siempre atento y cuidadoso, sin levantar la voz, sin siquiera mostrarse cansado.

No era normal que existiese alguien así.

Todos cariños distintos, e igual de intensos, o al menos así solía ser cuando todo era claro, cuando comprendía a la perfección a su hermano menor, aquel que confiaba en ella incluso más que en Lori o sus propios padres, o al menos así solía creer. Hoy en día ya no estaba tan segura.

Tal vez no conocía a su hermano como pensaba, quizás, jamas fueron tan cercanos como creyó.

–Ya no me tiene confianza–, murmuró apenada, apenas prestando atención a Luan que jamas cerró la puerta de su habitación, permaneciendo en el marco para ver a Luna.

–¿Qué es lo que me escondes bro?–, se preguntó a si misma confundida y asustada por la criatura que se había manifestado frente a ella, misma criatura que era el vivo retrato de Lincoln, misma criatura cuya aura de peligro hacía tintinear de forma vergonzosa el interior de Luna.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par dio media vuelta y se refugió en su cuarto, ya usaría el baño, en cuanto Lincoln estuviese a una distancia segura.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Apenas alcanzó a escuchar unas cuantas frases antes de que Lucy se diese cuenta de que la espiaban.

–Awwww, ¡son tan tiernos!–, exclamó dando besitos al aire y burlándose descaradamente.

Obviamente Lucy no le halló ninguna gracia, y se permitió recordar a su hermana mayor que al menos ella tenía una relación estable, mientras que Lynn tenía fracaso tras fracaso tras fracaso. Eso le ganó un coscorrón a Lucy lo que era un sacrificio ínfimo si con ello ponía a su hermana mayor en su lugar.

–No lo sé, ya no pasamos tiempo a solas. Sí, si lo sé, descuida, él ya no es un problema–

Pronto la conversación tomó otro rumbo, y Lynn preguntó lo que la llevaba molestando un buen rato.

¿En dónde estaba su hermano?

Al igual que el resto de las chicas le fue imposible sacarle la verdad a Lucy, pero a diferencia de ellas, Lynn conocía muy bien a Lincoln, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiese, para que entendiese ese cambio repentino en su hermano. El ambiente en casa no era el mejor, todos estaban preocupados y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los dos ponía de su parte para solucionar los problemas.

No llevaba ni un día de regreso, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido.

Con el pasar de las horas, y la reticencia de Lincoln a contestar sus llamadas Lynn se decidió a ir buscarlo por su cuenta. Lo encontró tirado a las afueras de un parque, apestando a tequila, acurrucado junto a un árbol y con un perro haciéndole compañía.

–No puede ser, ¿Linc?–

Lincoln no la reconoció, o si lo hizo, prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Bebió lentamente de su botella, con una expresión de marcado disgusto adornando su cansado rostro.

–Lincoln, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?–, preguntó de forma brusca al acercarse incluso con el gruñido lento y profundo del perro que le enseñaba sus colmillos.

–Hey…–, probó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que sus gritos no hacían más que alterar al animal, –¿Lincoln?, podrías… ¿podrías venir conmigo?–

Lincoln alzó una mano y la depositó sobre el lomo del animal, acariciando lentamente su espinazo hasta que este se calmase. Una suave reverberación escapó de su hocico que llegó a posarse sobre el regazo del hombre de cabello blanco.

–Tranquilo, es mi hermana mayor–, le explicó al perro como si este pudiese entender, –Lynn…–

El perro tornó su mirada a Lincoln sacudiendo sus orejas.

–Te conté de ella, ¿recuerdas?–, trató de confirmar, –¡La deportista número uno de toda Royal Woods!, es ella, el orgullo de toda la familia–, entonó con una sonrisa, –Fue ella la que me siguió cuando vine a quemar ese lugar–

Verlo así era triste, tan triste que tuvo que luchar para que las lagrimas no cayesen. Lincoln seguía hablando con el perro de esto y aquello, y el perro le ponía atención a todo lo que decía, con sus ojos demasiado inocentes y su cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro.

Era desesperante el verlo así.

–¿Qué estas haciendo Lincoln?–

Lincoln frunció el ceño, –Lana siempre lleva animales heridos a casa, y me encontré con este amiguito aquí–, le dijo, –Han pasado años desde que perdimos a Charles… creo que ya es momento de tener otro perro–

Fue el turno de Lynn de fruncir el ceño. Charles se fue demasiado pronto de su lado, y todo de forma estrepitosa. Todavía podía escuchar el llanto de las gemelas cuando lo descubrieron tirado a un lado del camino con el resto de las mascotas rodeando su cuerpo.

La idea de tener un nuevo can en la familia era atractiva, y no faltaban candidatos, solo que con el tiempo jamas se llevó a cabo y se convirtió en una de las muchas cosas sobre las que no discutían.

– _Bueno, al parecer sí tendremos perro nuevo gracias a Lincoln–_ , pensó Lynn mientras se agachaba y estiraba el brazo para que el nuevo amigo de su hermano la olfatease.

El perro, al inicio desconfiado, terminó por acercarse a ella para lamer su rostro. Con su confianza ganada le permitió sentarse junto a Lincoln, apoyándose Lynn contra el hombro de su hermano.

–¿Cuánto bebiste?–

–No lo suficiente–, bromeó Lincoln sacudiendo la botella, –Te ofrecería, pero sé que no te gusta–

Lynn no se molestó en enmascarar su disgusto por la bebida, no era tanto que fuese una especie de puritana ni nada por el estilo, solo que le gustaba mantenerse en excelente condición y el alcohol no encajaba exactamente con su estilo de vida. Incluso estando en la universidad y participando en unas cuantas fiestas supo guardar la compostura, aunque la tentación existía…

Tentación, no solo por un vicio aceptable como lo eran algunos tragos, sino por otras cosas, cosas que prometían hacerla olvidar su fracaso como deportista que recién venía superando, pero que seguía fresco en su memoria, como recordatorio de su propia insignificancia.

Existían otras tentaciones aparte de los vicios aquellos de los que ya rehuía, existía, ¿cómo decirlo?, cierta libertad para explorar, libertad para ser en un ambiente en el que nadie le recriminaría si tomaba una mala decisión, en el que nadie la juzgaría. Era, a final de cuentas, una chica linda y como tal, era de esperarse que al final llamase la atención de alguien, ¿normal, no es así?, normal para cualquier chica de su edad que si bien, fue consciente en su adolescencia de que no era exactamente la más linda en los alrededores, título que Leni obtuvo sin siquiera esforzarse, ahora, en su adultez, ya no le presentaba problemas.

Cualquier falta de confianza que alguna vez pudo hacerla dudar de su encanto femenino desapareció años atrás, por lo que no era eso lo que la paralizaba cuando un chico se ponía a coquetear con su persona y ella le correspondía. No era una falta de deseo, no carecía de apetito como algunas de las chicas del dormitorio llegaron a sospechar.

Su problema era muy diferente, su problema era que lo veía de manera constante, que lo sentía caminar a su alrededor cuando un toque pasajero, o un beso en la mejilla o algo más arriesgado sucedía. Lo sentía respirar despacio, con sus ojos llenos de celos sin respuestas y la boca cerrada en evidente indignación.

En tres ocasiones despertó con un tipo diferente en su cama, y en todas ellas sintió que había traicionado a su hermano y lo odiaba por ello.

En un rápido movimiento le arrebató la botella y bebió el resto, tosiendo de inmediato, arrojando el cristal lejos a la calle, viendo con fascinación como estallaba al encontrarse con el asfalto.

Lincoln sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Lynn, muy a su pesar, olvidó su irritación.

Era tarde para ponerse a discutir, y ambos estaban cansados.

–Como sea, vamos a casa antes de que te congeles o te coman las ardillas–

Se puso de pie lentamente, sacudiendo su pantalón de la grama húmeda y las ramillas pegadas. Lincoln le siguió con algo de dificultad, resignándose a recibir su ayuda para mantenerse en equilibrio.

–Ven Ace–, le dijo al perro con un silbido, –Ven, es hora de que conozcas tu nueva casa–

–¿Le pusiste Ace?–, preguntó Lynn en tono burlón, maravillada por el hecho de que sin importar su edad, su hermano siguiese siendo un nerd.

–Es un gran nombre para un perro–, se defendió Lincoln, y el perro pareció estar de acuerdo con su amo, sentándose en sus patas traseras con el pecho erguido.

Lynn rió placenteramente, sacudiendo la cabeza, olvidando por un instante los muchos problemas que la aquejaban.

Ya no estaba tan arrepentida de haber visitado su hogar.

–Como sea, agarrate–

Lincoln dejó que su hermana mayor lo ayudase a caminar por unos cuantos metros antes de equilibrarse por si mismo y seguirle el paso. En su actual estado le costaba trabajo el articular sus pensamientos por lo que no fue sino hasta que llegaron a casa que se le ocurrió preguntar a Lynn qué hacía en la calle a esas horas.

–¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde Lynn?–

Lynn sacudió los hombros y le ofreció una excusa, –Salí a tomar aire y pensé en dar un paseo por el vecindario, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos–, explicó.

–¿Recordar viejos tiempos?, apenas te fuiste un año–

Lynn decidió que bien podría decirle, y que quizás lo ayudaría a darse cuenta de que su actitud no pasaba desapercibida en casa y al fin se abriría con una de ellas.

–Te estaba buscando–, confesó, –Lucy dijo que estarías afuera, y bueno, no llegabas–

Lincoln permaneció en silencio, había salido, ¿y qué?, no era la primera vez que se quedaba afuera así que no entendía la conmoción.

–Me preocupé–, insistió Lynn frustrada, –¿Qué acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti?–

–No necesito que te preocupes por mi, Lynn–, rebatió Lincoln, –Por si no lo has notado soy lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar mis propias decisiones y si quiero dormir afuera dormiré afuera–

Con eso marchó a casa, buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves mientras que se apoyaba contra la puerta. Lynn le siguió de cerca, empujando a Lincoln a un lado antes de que pudiese hacer girar la perilla.

–¿Cuál es tu problema?–, siseó molesta, –Te estas portando como un verdadero cretino–

Lincoln decidió desde antes que no discutiría con su hermana, no tenía sentido.

–No tengo ningún maldito problema Lynn–, escupió antes de abrir la puerta, no sin antes dar un pequeño silbido.

–Ven muchacho–, llamó al perro, que ni corto ni perezoso entró al hogar de los Loud.

Lynn quería seguir discutiendo, pero por temor a despertar al resto de su familia prefirió no hacerlo. En lugar de ello, decidió ser honesta y guardar su agresividad para otra ocasión.

–Vine porque quería verte, y hablar contigo–, le dijo, –Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lincoln, y bueno… las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros y no me gusta. No debería ser así–

Lincoln suspiró aletargado y supo de inmediato que volvería para tratar de reconfortarla. Estaba molesto, estaba cansado y por sobre todo estaba desilusionado de las cosas que tuvo que hacer para sacarse a su hermana de encima por lo que no necesitaba a Lynn tomando ese lugar, además, ya lo había intentado una vez y no le dio resultado. No se arriesgaría a un segundo o tercer fracaso.

–¿Por qué estuviste bebiendo?–, preguntó Lynn, –Rayos Linc, tú no eres así, ¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Lucy?–

¿Qué acaso no podían dejarle en paz?, no podía ir ni siquiera por un trago sin tener a una tropa de insufribles mujeres respirando en su cuello y demandando toda su atención por el menor de los problemas.

Hubiese gritado, pero no quería despertar a nadie y de todos modos estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Era una bendición que los moretones ya no se notasen, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por explicarle a Lynn que el ridículo novio de Lucy al fin se había puesto los pantalones.

–Lo siento Lynn, tan solo necesitaba… algo de tiempo para mi mismo–, mintió, lo que ya le resultaba natural.

Lynn le palmeó la espalda, –¿Ya te sientes mejor?–, preguntó más calmada, –Lincoln… sé que debe ser difícil ser el adulto aquí, a mi me tocó también, por eso deberías confiar más en nosotras. Podemos y queremos ayudarte–

– _No puedes ayudarme con lo que siento–_ , pensó Lincoln, – _¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya es?_ _–_

Debió haber sido el alcohol que minó sus defensas junto con la larga estadía a la intemperie, eso aunado a lo que le hizo a Lucy y su decisión de marcharse de casa que lo empujaron a decir esas palabras que juró jamas expresaría.

–Te amo Lynn–

No era la confesión de ensueño que alguna vez planificase, estaba lejos de ser el evento perfecto que tomaba lugar en su mente y que sabía jamas se realizaría. Sencillamente no había manera de recrear algo que solo existía en sus fantasías y así con todo lo estaba intentando.

–Te amo–

Se había puesto una soga al cuello, saltaba al vacío, lo arriesgaba todo, ¿y para qué?, ¿para que su hermana se riese en su cara o le diese un puñetazo?, ¿para que se diese cuenta de que era un degenerado y lo moliese a golpes o le dijese a sus padres para que lo echasen a la calle?, de seguro Lynn no lo dejaría pasar por alto, Lynn…

–Yo también te amo debilucho–, dijo ella sonriendo antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo, –Ahora vete a dormir, y ya pensaremos en cómo explicarle al resto de la familia que conseguiste una nueva mascota–

Tuvo que reír, pues no existía otra reacción frente a las palabras de su hermana. Era obvio desde un inicio que Lynn las tomaría como los desvaríos de un borracho. Lynn lo sostuvo hasta entrar en su habitación y lo dejó caer sobre su cama, no sin antes ayudarle a quitarse los zapatos. Lincoln se quedó mirando al techo hasta poco después de que su hermana se fuese, solo entonces se giró a un costado y lloró amargamente.

Lynn por su parte volvió a su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, y alguien esperaba por ella.

–¿Me estabas esperando?–

La joven gótica se sacudió de hombros antes de preguntar.

–¿Cómo está?–

–Dormido–, respondió Lynn, –Pero descuida tendrá su merecido mañana–

Trató de sonar molesta pero no pudo, la verdad, era que estaba sumamente preocupada por Lincoln y por Lucy. Lynn no sabía lo que pasaba entre esos dos, no entendía como la relación entre hermanos se había deteriorado de forma tan profunda.

Apenas tenía detalles, observaciones de parte de sus hermanas, pero nada concluyente, así que pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle a la otra parte involucrada y esperar que de algún modo confiase en ella.

–Lucy, ¿qué pasó con él?–

Lucy ya tenía preparada una excusa que al final no utilizó, pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tal y como lo hacía de noche durante toda la semana.

Contestó apresurada, ofreció una excusa y luego se fue a la cama, dejando a Lynn por su cuenta.

–¿Te llama a esta hora?–, cuestionó Lynn incómoda, –¿No te parece que exagera un poco?–

–Solo se preocupa por mi–, le dijo Lucy, –Aunque es por las razones equivocadas–

–Como sea, es solo que jamas me dio la impresión de que fuese tan celoso, digo, ¿de qué tiene que preocuparse?, ustedes han estado juntos desde siempre–

–Es por Lincoln–, fue la sucinta explicación de Lucy.

–-¿Lincoln?–

–Siente celos de Lincoln–, confirmó su hermana menor, –Es por eso que me llama tanto, quiere protegerme, incluso si no estoy en peligro–

A Lynn se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ¿qué habían hecho esos dos en su ausencia?, ¿qué había hecho Lincoln para poner celoso al novio de su hermana menor?

–¿Por qué estaría celoso de Lincoln?–, cuestionó Lynn, –Se conocen desde hace años, no lo entiendo…–

Lucy se relamió los labios y levantó sus cobijas hasta el punto en que apenas su mentón sobresalía de la cama.

–Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar–, susurró, –Puedes preguntarle, pero no dirá nada y en cuanto a mi, no tengo nada que decir–

La conversación que espió antes, aquella que escuchó al volver a casa resonaba en sus oídos. Lincoln había hecho algo tan malo, tan ruin que arruinó por completo su relación con Lucy. Lynn no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero todo el asunto le daba mala espina. No quería pensar lo peor de su hermano y sin embargo, todo apuntaba a un escenario que creyó jamas ocurriría en su familia.

Dejó a Lucy y fue de regreso a la habitación de Lincoln, él seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que en una posición diferente, con su espalda encorvada y el rostro enfrentando la pared. No se movía mucho, y eso delato que seguía despierto.

Lincoln era de la clase que necesitaba moverse al dormir, al igual que ella.

–¿Sigues despierto?–, preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento aletargado desde debajo de las cobijas.

Tuvo que suponer que la escuchaba.

–Lucy me dijo algo gracioso–, entonó Lynn sentándose a los pies de la cama.

–¿Si?, ¿qué dijo?–, preguntó Lincoln desde debajo de las cobijas.

Lynn se mordió el labio inferir y contempló decirle a Lincoln que ya sabía cuál era su problema con Lucy, pero no lo hizo porque estaría mintiendo y a decir verdad estaba demasiado fatigada como para mentir de forma exitosa. Lo que le quedaba era analizar lo que tenía, el que el novio de Lucy resintiese a Lincoln, y usar eso para preguntar con más detalle.

Por el momento descansaría.

–Es una tontería, mejor lo discutimos mañana–

Lincoln la atajó a medio camino, antes de que pudiese levantarse por completo y luego la hizo sentarse.

–¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó, Lynn?–, insistió de manera seria, –¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?–

Puede que la cercanía influyese esa noche junto con su propia vulnerabilidad, la cual le recordó una noche muy similar a la que estaba viviendo, con su hermano hecho un ovillo mientras que ella trataba de consolarlo sin dar rienda suelta a los extraños pensamientos que solían manifestarse en su ser. Una idea peligrosa tras otra que se rehusaba a visitar por temor a lo que impondría en su peculiar relación con Lincoln.

Un secreto que ella pretendía desconocer para mantenerse a si misma y a su hermano a salvo, ahora podía confirmar lo que ya sabía.

– Lo que me dijiste, ¿fue en serio verdad?–

Una pregunta en apariencia inocente, pero llena de peligrosas implicaciones que cargaban la amenaza latente de alterar su mundo. Lynn había puesto a rodar la bola, ahora era el turno de Lincoln de patearla o dejarla pasar.

– _No va a responder–_ , susurraba una insidiosa voz en su cabeza, – _Me va a evadir, se hará el desentendido o algo…–_

–Por supuesto que es cierto–, le dijo con toda honestidad, –Es una de las pocas cosas de las que he estado completamente seguro en toda mi vida, pero eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad?–

–Vete a dormir Lynn–, le pidió, –Es tarde–

 **:::**

 **:::**

Su sueño como dibujante pudo haber terminado de forma menos que agraciada, pero no por ello había dejado de lado su pasión por su medio predilecto para contar historias. Lincoln, al ver que su talento no yacía en sus manos comenzó a analizar sus amadas historietas ya no solo en los trazos ni los colores que antes dominaban su visión, ahora, prestaba atención a la historia, a la batalla constante del bien contra el mal y como está era representada en unas pocas páginas.

En los comics modernos, tal arte se hallaba en desuso. Los héroes ya no eran un vehículo mediante el cual se expresaba la lucha de un personaje, ya no existían grandes tragedias ni romances, ni valerosos campeones ni terribles villanos, siendo estos reemplazados por escenarios cotidianos en los que escritores poco inspirados plasmaban sus insípidos sueños. No había nada por lo que luchar, por lo que morir, un ideal que mantener, en definitiva, eran una manifestación patente del mundo autocomplaciente al que pertenecían sus autores. Tal vez por ello amaba tanto sus ediciones clásicas de Ace Savvy, las que dibujase su héroe hasta el día de su muerte. Representaban a la perfección aquel conflicto propio de la humanidad, la pelea por la que todos pasaban día a día.

Quizás era por la nostalgia, por la añoranza de los viejos días antes de convertirse en el Lincoln adulto que estaba tan hundido en la basura como la gente a la que despreciaba que veía a esas historias como un faro en la oscuridad, y que se entregaba a ellas con total fascinación.

La idea de orquestar su propia tragedia vino de esas historias. Tenía a un héroe, a una doncella, y a un villano. Tan solo restaba iniciar la trama y desde allí darle curso hasta su culminación.

Un par de llamadas desde un teléfono desechable, unas cuantas fotografías y textos, conversaciones privadas y la idea, tan solo la idea de que algo sucedía, algo grave, algo impensable.

Algo que enloquecería a un hombre enamorado, y que lo impulsaría a pelear.

Aquella idea implantada de un cruel hermano mayor abusando de su inocente hermana, y que esa hermana, temerosa por su familia y por el héroe aguantaría estoica los avances de aquel abominable hombre, sacrificando su virtud y su corazón en el proceso. Obviamente, el héroe no sabría que en realidad todo se trataba de una maquinación diseñada por el villano con tal de salvar a la joven, que creyendo poder redimir al monstruo se habría decidido a amarlo.

Mas, el monstruo sabía bien que la decisión de ella jamas fue libre, y cada día que pasaba era un vil recordatorio de que no la merecía. Pero la joven era obstinada, y no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

Era necesario el atacar el problema en la manera que un monstruo de su calibre lo haría.

Al final, ella se lo agradecería, esto era lo que Lincoln se decía a si mismo mientras esperaba por la llegada del "héroe".

–¡LOUD!–

No esperaba verlo tan pronto, por lo que al momento de sentir el primer puñetazo difícilmente pudo contrarrestarlo o tal vez… tal vez no quiso hacerlo, tal vez ya no le importaba o puede que solo sintiese curiosidad sobre cómo se sentía el estar del otro lado. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta a Lincoln no podría importarle menos con tal de que todos cumpliesen su rol.

No estaba allí para justificarse con nadie. Solo quería dar un mensaje.

Nada más importaba.

–¡Voy a matarte!–

Un héroe con el cabello rojo por las llamas de su ira, un héroe que no descansaría ni se detendría ni dudaría a la hora de proteger a quien amaba. Lincoln no podía concebir una situación más perfecta para que Lucy recapacitase. Le mostraría que estaba equivocada y así al fin entraría en razón.

Tan solo tendría que aguantar una paliza y luego devolverla, hacerlo parecer real, hacerla creer que estaba en problemas antes de tornar la situación a su favor y forzar a Lucy a elegir.

Comenzó a contar los golpes, estaba de espalda contra el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos y esperando a que se cansara, entre medio de estos podía notar el cabello rojo encendido fundiéndose con el tono de piel.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto, y a decir verdad, comenzaba a hartarse.

¿En dónde estaba su hermana?, no se suponía que tardaría tanto en llegar.

Solo en cuanto los golpes comenzaron a perder potencia se decidió a terminar con esa tontería. Fue más sencillo de lo que planeaba. Esperó una ventana, que se detuviese a recuperar el aliento para luego, propinarle un gancho bajo la barbilla que de seguro lo hizo ver estrellas. A partir de ese punto bastó con girarse y usar su peso, torcerle un brazo y listo, ya no podía pelear.

Lo tenía de cara contra el suelo, lamiendo el asfalto, haciendo de su súbita derrota una experiencia por demás degradante, aunque claro, no la sacó barata. Todo le dolía, incluso el pensar se estaba volviendo difícil.

Por un instante se sintió culpable por utilizar al hermanito de su amigo, más que nada sabiendo que su amistad terminaría en cuanto Rocky y Lucy regresasen a casa y tuviesen que dar explicaciones, mas, era un precio justo que pagar, un precio francamente despreciable si con ello podía rescatar a Lucy.

Puso más presión sobre el hombro, escuchó satisfecho como las articulaciones comenzaban a crujir, ahora, si tan solo pudiese hacerlo llorar sería perfecto, ya luego le daría una ventana para que lo derrotase.

Alguien lo pateó desde atrás y volvió a caer, dejando de lado el brazo de su atacante, rodando por el piso como un saco de cemento mojado. Lincoln se puso de pie lentamente, sabiendo que no soportaría por mucho más tiempo. Una vez se levantó escupió la sangre agolpada en su boca, viendo por el ojo que no tenía cerrado producto de los moretones como una chica de cabello negro ayudaba al muchacho a ponerse de pie y a la vez lo contenía, evitando que la pelea siguiese.

– _No es exactamente lo que quería, pero servirá_ _–_

Lucy lo observaba con tanto amor, con tanta… dedicación, que le hacía difícil incluso el acto de respirar.

Su vida era una puta comedia en la que él era el payaso triste, y todos reían de su actuación sin darse cuenta de que no actuaba. Bien, podía vivir con eso, viviría con eso y de paso, les daría lo que querían.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba le sonrió a su hermana que seguía limpiando la sangre del rostro de Rocky, sangre que le pertenecía a él, su sangre.

Escupió las palabras con especial gusto, olvidando por un instante el dolor físico en favor de la agonía mental.

–Eres igual a ella–

Podría haberla abofeteado sin siquiera acercarse al mismo efecto. Fue… fue sublime.

Lucy al fin lo estaba viendo por lo que era. Todo el amor que sentía, todo el cariño que profesaba por su hermano se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en su lugar tan solo quedaba un negro rencor.

El monstruo que antes salivaba frente a la idea de Lucy ahora gruñía hambriento al ver la hiel en los ojos de la joven de labios pálidos.

Sus entrañas volvían a estar vacías, el dolor de siempre, la soledad, las ansias. Todo volvía a Lincoln. Como si se tratase de una tempestad que arrasaba con todo a su paso, los restos de un naufragio eran conducidos a las rocas, para ser tragados por las aguas.

Eventualmente volverían a estar en calma, y todo sería olvidado salvo por sus palabras.

–Eres igual a Lynn–, gimió con una sonrisa torcida, –Igual a ella Lucy, igual a ella…–

Era… era un animal herido tratando de morder la mano de la persona que quería ayudarlo. Al menos eso quería creer Lucy, y solo por eso, solo porque en ella aun residía una noción de cariño por su hermano fue que logró convencer a Rocky de marcharse.

Entretuvo la idea de quedarse allí, con él. Lincoln la necesitaba más que nunca, y temía que si lo dejaba por su cuenta haría algo estúpido, sin embargo, no podía dejar a Rocky por su cuenta, en especial por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura si existía o no.

–Ve a casa Lincoln–, le pidió, –Por favor, solo vete, y hablaremos después–, añadió susurrando.

Creyó con ello haber dicho suficiente, lamentablemente, no pudo prever el modo en que Lincoln interpretaría esas palabras, y es que al fin, había recibido la respuesta que esperaba. Lo que le quedaba de raciocinio confabuló en su contra, de modo tal que las piezas encajaran de la manera en que él deseaba interpretarlas.

Lucy se marchó, al igual que Lynn, al igual que Luan, al igual que todas.

Era lo normal, era lo que debía suceder porque nada de lo que sentía era normal, y sin importar lo mucho que quisiese creer lo contrario la realidad le demostraba la extensión completa de su error. Era… era un idiota por haber alimentado esa fantasía por tanto tiempo, por creer que algo cambiaría el deseo perverso que germinaba en su corazón.

Lucy creía que podía salvarlo, al igual que Lynn, pero ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de que él no necesitaba ser salvado.

Faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer, tenía mucho, mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Se abandonó a las quietas calles de Royal Woods, con el corazón agitado, imbuido por todo aquello que constantemente trataba de olvidar.

Pero ese bello espejismo, esa promesa silenciosa no lo abandonó, ni siquiera cuando el monstruo volvió a salir para forzarlo a confrontar la verdad. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo pretendiendo para aminorar su culpa, nada de lo que pudiese hacer bastaría para redimirlo y por eso… por eso tendría que hundirse solo.

Se marcharía lejos de casa a buscar un buen lugar para caer derrotado y con algo de suerte nadie de su familia estaría cerca para detenerlo. Tan solo aguantaría hasta que Lily fuese una adulta y después de eso se daría por vencido, lo que sucediese a futuro le tenía sin cuidado.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Tan solo la noche anterior soñó con la bisabuela Harriet, no se veía feliz.

Yacía sobre su cama en ropa interior, al igual que todas las noches. Afuera, una ligera llovizna empapaba el resquebrajado pavimento mientras que uno que otro valiente se habría paso por las oscurecidas calles aledañas, ocultando en cada bocina lejana los quejidos ahogados de las fundaciones de la ciudad. Lincoln llevaba viviendo en ese edificio no más de un año y debía admitir que le encantaba. Su departamento no era un lugar elegante, de hecho, era un sitio barato con pocas comodidades cuya única ventaja era la cercanía con su nuevo empleo, pero aún así estaba relativamente aislado, lo que a él le venía de maravilla. Aparte de eso no había mucho que pudiese decir sobre su vida actual, al menos no sin retrotraerse a las circunstancias que lo llevaron a mudarse lejos de la familia, manteniendo las comunicaciones a raya mientras que resolvía sus conflictos personales en la jaula que construyó para si mismo.

– _Eres igual a ella–_

Las heridas debían de estar frescas, razonó, mientras que afuera, el viento helado formaba escarcha sobre los delgados cristales que lo separaban del exterior.

La herida seguía abierta y su negativa vehemente a enfrentarlas no haría nada por acallar la recriminación que pesaba sobre su alma.

– _Eres igual a Lynn–_

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la pequeña cocina a prepararse algo de café, de la variedad soluble que conseguía por un par de cupones en conjunto con el jabón y otros pertrechos necesarios. El liquido amargo y caliente quemó sus labios y llenó su barriga ahogando los temblores propios de quien se siente culpable.

Debía ahogar también a los demonios que habitaban en su interior. La soledad, la lujuria, la ira… todo lo que en su persona vivía, todo lo que lo definía no existía sino para hacerle daño.

–Sigues siendo una reina del drama, ¿no es así Loud?–, se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Enjuagó la taza y la dejó en el mismo estante en el que guardaba sus enceres de cocina. Tenía suficiente para si mismo y para nadie más, más que nada, porque la idea de traer invitados a su pequeño refugio jamas se cruzó por su cabeza.

Lo mejor era que nadie supiese en donde se encontraba, tal era el curso de acción lógico para salirse del embrollo que era vivir en Royal Woods.

La bestia en su interior tenía suficiente combustible para soportar una eternidad en ayuno, no era necesario añadir más.

–Te mintió ese día–, murmuró el monstruo observando desde las sombras del departamento, –Todo lo que dijo fue una mentira, sabía que te estaba haciendo daño y no se detuvo–

El monologo interno que tanto lo aterraba estando en casa había desarrollado su propia voz, la cual se esmeraba en recordarle a Lincoln lo miserable y patético que era.

–Y tú también mentiste Lincoln, y no, no fue por amor, nunca fue por amor y eso lo sabes–

Estaba tan cansado que a veces no deseaba otra cosa que desconectarse de si mismo y apagar su cerebro, tragar un frasco de píldoras y quedarse en piloto automático. Ahogaría a los demonios por siempre de estar por su cuenta, pero siendo que a Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily todavía les faltaba madurar se vio obligado a resignarse una vez más, solo en caso de que lo necesitasen.

Pegó el cuerpo contra la ventana, dejando que el frío del cristal traspasase su piel hasta el entumecimiento. Sus nervios, vellos capilares, parpados, todo en conjunción con el latir cada vez más lento de su corazón que se apagaba hasta alcanzar un estado de aparente calma.

Deseaba ignorar el zumbido que venía de la cocina, con ese molesto potpourri de tonalidades metálicas que pretendía imitar una canción popular. El infernal aparato quebraba su intento de escapismo, anclando sus pies a la odiada tierra, allí, sobre los tablones desunidos de su piso.

–Por favor detente…–

Habría ido a dar a un limbo, convirtiéndose en una figura incompleta que terminaría por desvanecerse.

–Te ha estado llamando nuevamente, ¿vas a contestar?–

Lincoln reconoció el desafío de inmediato. Contestar ese teléfono y enfrentarse al desastre que había dejado a su paso, la gran pelea con la que rompió por completo el corazón de Lucy y que le demostró a Lynn la clase de hombre en la que se había convertido.

Debía ser un completo desquiciado para admitir que aquel panorama le excitaba, porque así era.

Necesitaba más, quería… ¡quería asfixiarse en el rencor de sus hermanas!.

No podía soportar la decepción que les había causado, era demasiado cargar con la angustia de esas personas cuando ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con la propia.

–Debo ser un masoquista por hacer esto–, rió antes de aceptar la llamada.

Pero no era Lynn o Lucy con quien acabó hablando.

Se sintió como un tonto, ni siquiera había visto el identificador.

–Hola–

Dolía, más que nada porque se trataba de alguien contra quien no podía enfrentarse, alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Por ello, recurrió a los trucos habituales y dejó enterrada su faceta melancólica. Allá en casa no necesitaban a un pobre perdedor sintiendo pena de si mismo, allí en casa esperaban buenas noticias, esperaban paz y tranquilidad y un oído atento.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo ofrecer aquello que antes daba con tanta libertad, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, era su responsabilidad, el papel del cual jamas debió apartarse.

– _Ninguna tiene nada que ver, tú_ _eres el del_ _problema Loud. El que hayas involucrado a tu familia no es otra cosa que tu asqueroso egoísmo–_

Aquella era la verdad. Nadie podía salvarlo, no existía cura para lo que le sucedía.

Estaba por su cuenta, al igual que esa primera noche perdido y asustado.

Su angustia lo puso de rodillas, y en su derrota, se dedicó a escuchar aquella dulce voz que no conocía del fracaso patético que era su hermano mayor. Lincoln sabía que ella nada podía hacer por su persona, y sin embargo, por un instante logró engañarse a si mismo. Logró creer en un futuro que jamas se realizaría, similar al pasado que añoraba, el tiempo inocente en el cual su rol estaba definido.

Ahora, perdería su lugar en el mundo, ya nada lo definía y eso lo aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Prácticamente era un animal acorralado y dado su historial eso no era positivo para nadie.

La incertidumbre… no existía nada peor que desconocer lo que le deparaba el futuro.

¿Qué hacer?, esa era la gran interrogante, ¿cómo deslizarse de una piel a otra sin su acostumbrada muleta?, ¿cómo navegar por la vida sin ser una carga para su familia?, allí estaba en esa mazmorra diseñada por su propia mano, erigida sobre una traición singular que en su momento le pareció brillante, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo infantil que era.

– _Supongo que tampoco dormiré esta noche_ –, pensó, escuchando con atención a su hermana menor, acurrucado en la oscura habitación que nadie llegaría a conocer.

Y tan hundido estaba en su miseria, tan consumido por sus malas decisiones, que jamas escuchó el sonido de tacones recorriendo las escaleras, ni vio las luces de un vehículo aparcando afuera de su departamento.

Se alejó lentamente del cristal, viendo a Lincoln en el reflejo en lugar de la máscara de ardilla.

–Demasiado infantil, ya era hora de que vieses lo que en realidad existía allí–

Era un cambio favorable en su opinión. Ya no necesitaba utilizar ese recurso tan gastado cuando la diferencia entre uno y el otro era mínima. Un día, sin mucho pensarlo, Lincoln se vio a si mismo al espejo, se vio a si mismo con mucha atención y luego, al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con alguien idéntico a él.

Fue en ese momento que todas sus dudas desaparecieron, y su ansiedad fue reemplazada por una constante calma.

Se sentía… desconectado de si mismo, como si todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor fuese parte de un sueño o una simulación.

Ciertamente era un sueño extraño, y no sabía si quería o no despertar…


End file.
